Ice Chain
by Ryuukou
Summary: Was born to be a Bad luck. Was born for noone loved. Was born to be killed three time, but survived. She loved a man but at the end, his blood dyed her hands. Now, a man came! With the face of her lover. Being chained by past and present! Will she accept him or her past? The wheel of fate started to volte-face again! [AsuCaga fics]
1. Painful story!

In a Legend, long time ago. A magical kingdom. A beautiful Princess but has no one love. Except a kid always be her side. They loves each other when they grow up. They had many years of happiness. Till one day, she realized his betrayal. He hurt her. She angered at him. Then killed him. Until his last breath, he still loves her. She cried a lot and can't forget him. Her hearts was surrounded by darkness. She always waits for him. So she became the Queen of the kingdom. Two years later, she has found a man shared her lover's face. Maybe soul yet another world. She wants to love him but it has a barrier separate them.

* * *

**Prologue: Painful story!**

In a dark castle, A Queen was sitting on a throne and reading a book. She looks very pretty in a green gown. Her white-pink skin. Her short blond hair. And her amber eyes. They 're very beautiful but cold. People rumor that she is a horrid Queen after her lover's death. She doesn't love. No. She can't love anyone except him. Although she is very brutal, she still rules her country very has a wish. She wishes her lover would come back someday.

"My Queen! It's dinner time!" a maid said to her.

" I know ! Call for me the General! I have something to talk to her!" The Qeen required.

"Yes, My Queen!"

A few minutes later, a woman wearing an armor stepped in. She has a long beautiful brown hair. Very pretty but intrepid. "You called me, Cagalli-sama?" Shiho said.

"I told you to find that person! Did you find him?" An ice question Cagalli asked. She always wants to find that man for along time. Day by day, she still waits for him.

"Yes ma'am! I have finally found the person you need! But another world! Do you want me to take him for you?"the fearless General suggested.

"You've done very well! We don't have to kidnap him! Let him come to us!" An evil smirk touched her lips. At the end, she has found what she wants most.

In an bright splendid house, A man was sleeping in his bed. The window curtains are waving in the wind. Everything was in silence. But his lips still groan. Sweat saturated his beautiful midnight blue hair. Maybe he had an awful nightmare. An omen is going to happen in the future.

* * *

_In his dream, a beautiful girl was standing on green __meadow. __She had bright blonde hair. He couldn't see her face but he guessed she's very beautiful. Then she turned back and smiled. She said and extended her hand towards him._

"_Finally, you came. Saa, come with me. You and me will be together again!" A familiar girl's voice resound in his mind._

"_No. I'm sorry. I can't!" He whispered._

"_Why? How hard that I could find you! How hard that we can't be separated! Why did you refuse me?"She asked in confusion. She was angry a bit. Her face turned into red color. _

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know you!By the way, Who are you?" He replied in curiosity._

"_WHAT! You didn't know me! How could you say that?" Her face's from anger, now becomes pale. "I think you knew me but you just can't remember!" She tried to convince herself that he knew her._

"_NO! I truly didn't know you!"He responded. She was so pertinacious, wasn't she._

"_NO! You knew me! Remember it! The sweet time we had! Remember!" She tried to help him remember but no avail. He did not react or say something her. It seem her double pain was killing her. She couldn't believe that he was insensitive about her. Pain mixed with anger. She felt like her heart fell into the bottom of the Hell. She was walking towards him._

"_I thought I was happy that I knew you. I thought you will make me happy. I always love you. And you said you love me, too. So why did you do this? You refused to come back with me. Now, you say that you didn't know me! You're so HEARTLESS!"_

"_I'm very sorry! But this is the FIRST time I've known you!" He couldn't understand what did she imply. Have he known her before?_

"_SHUT UP!" " You think that every girl will love you? Think that they're always with you! You're wrong! They just trick you!" Her anger erupted. _

" _HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I didn't KNOW you! You said to me many meaningless sentences! At the last time, I say I DIDN'T KNOW you and I WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" He replied. He was also angry._

"_If you said so, I would have to do THIS" She walked towards him. In front of him, she smirked evilly. She hugged him tightly. He didn't know that A KNIFE she hided in her sleeve. She held that knife and pierced through his heart. His blood was dripping and dying her dress. _

"_If you can't remember me, I will help you! Saa, Let me engrave my figure in your heart. So that you will never forget about me!". Blood was still flowing. " Hih, Hih, Done!" She took knife out of his heart. " Remember, I will not disengage__ you!" She whispered to him then she disappeared._

* * *

He waked up. Sweat still drips. " Luckily, It's just a nightmare!" He sighed. "But It was too real! Don't think about it! It time to go to school, now!"He looked at his clock then he left his bed and got dress. Too scare, he saw a scar in his body when he got dress.

Especially, it was towards his heart. "No, that can't be happen! Just a dream ! Just a nightmare! Forget about it! Today is my first day in university and I don't want that stupid dream destroys it!" he mumbled. His eyes were still in fear.

After taking his breakfast, he went to school. It was his first day in Zaft university. The school was so beautiful and magnificent. But his mood was very bad. He always thinks about that nightmare all figure of that weird girl always in his mind. Maybe it has destroyed his day.

"Hey Athrun! Athrun! Wait up!" A brown hair man yelled but it seem he didn't hear that. Suddenly, A hand touched his shoulder made him jumped up. "Kira!"he mumbled. "Hey buddy, what's up? You look pale today!" Kira asked his best friend.

"Don't ask me! I don't talk about it!" Athrun sighed.

"So"

"So WHAT! I got enough about this! That nightmare! That girl! I always think about it! That is the problem! What an awful day! They destroyed my life!" He was in anger. He yelled hard to Kira.

"It was just a nightmare! Why did you always think about it! They are not real!"Kira sighed.

"No, Kira. It's too REAL! I'm scare! I'm so scare to face that girl, Kira! When I waked up today, I saw a scar she made for me in that nightmare! She made me always think about her! I can't do anything!" Athrun said. The chill covered all his body. And his hand covered his face.

"Listen, Athrun! It's just coincidence! Forget it! If you can't forget, let's go to the library! I think it has some book will make you forget about that nightmare!"

"But I have no interest, Kira. Beside i'm too tired!"

"It's ok! Try it out!" Immediately, Kira gripped and dragged Athrun towards the library. The library is huge and magnificent. There are many books here: Ancient books, Scientific books, Magazines, Fairy Tales…. Every book is enough.

"What kind of book do you like most? Choose here! It has every kind!" Kira told Athrun .

"So when you're sad or angry, you usually come here to relax."Athrun asked.

"Yeah, It's very fun! Now , choose one!"

"Alright". Athrun held an ancient book in his hand.

" 'A Mysterious Queen'! Why did you choose this? You like ancient books, don't you?"Kira looked at that book.

"Yeah, I want to learn about their culture! It's very attractive!"

"OMG, It is late now! We should go home!" Kira suggested.

"But I haven't read it!" Athrun surprised.

"OK! Let's borrow the librarian!"

"Miss, Can I borrow this? I will give it back later!" Athrun held the book then put it on the Libararian's table.

" Where…Where did you get this book?" The librarian asked in curiosity.

"I got this from that shelf "Athrun said to the librarian and one of his hand was towards a shelf called " Ancient Books"

"You know this book is very rare! Many Scientists said that This book has existed for 1000 years and no one can touch that book!... Except you!" she explained.

" Do you want to borrow this?" the librarian asked.

"I don't know! But this book was very attractive! I want to borrow this!"Athrun replied. Then he held the book and go to the door. Before he left, the librarian advised " You should be careful with that book. You know interesting things are always dangerous !".

"I know and I will!" he smiled.

The sky was dark now. He could see the bright star above his head. He looked at his book he was holding. It was sparkling. Finally, he got home. His house. It was too warm but he still felt chill. He still couldn't forget about that nightmare, about that girl. He wasn't hungry so he intended to go to bed. After taking a shower, he lied down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Because his nightmare would come, and that girl would 'play' him, again. Ultimately, he decided to read book maybe he would forget about it. He got up and went to his desk. Sat down and opened the ancient he opened the book, it was written only five pages although the book was very thick and big. Maybe it still hasn't done yet. He started to read.

* * *

_Once upon a time, a magical kingdom where was ruled well by King and Queen. People lived happily. But for along time, they had no child. The King very worried if the kingdom wouldn't have a coheir__. Everyday, they wished they had had a kid. Five years later, their wish was responded by a fairy who was helped by had twelve children. And lived happily. When the thirteenth child was born, everything became strange. The sky turned into dark. Many storms emerged everywhere and destroyed everything they went through. The thirteenth child who had a blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes was a girl. The cursed child was given to this world. The child who was predicted that will bring dangerous things to this kingdom._

_ Many years passed, the cursed child grew up gradually. But when she added one age, it's time she had to say goodbye one of her brother or sister. They died. People were scare about her. Her brothers or sisters died because of diseases or accidents. Heard that, before they died, they treated their youngest sister very bad. They usually hit her even played with her like a 'toy'. They didn't love her or respect her so that the Goddess killed them. Since then, people were afraid of her more than before. No one love her and play with her. She always lived in estrangement by the people or even her relatives. They called her 'The Cursed Princess'. The person who always love was her father. He was the only ones she had. Her mother was dead after she was born. She loved her father very much but she knew someday he would pass away, leave her alone here – in this ice world, so she became cold, she didn't love anyone or need someone pities. But inside her heart she always wanted it very much. Wanted to be loved and felt the warmth. But it's just her illusion. It will not becoming true. She knew. She always avoided everything. She didn't want to get hurt because she couldn't bear it anymore._

_ The kingdom was increasingly weakened. People had to face with flood, typhoon, famine, drought and the worst things in human history. Many people died. Another lived as well as died. They blamed everything onto The Cursed Princess. Many people rebelled and claimed to kill the Princess. In the castle, everything was a mess. Many courtiers claimed the king to kill the Princess or they will subvert his throne. The Princess was brought to burn in front of the kingdom's people. She was happy that she could escape her awful life. But everything wasn't like she imagined. She still could alive after the flame burned intensely. Fear mixed with anxiety. People was surprised by her. "Maybe she was not a human anymore! She was a demon! Kill her! KILL HER! KILL HER! JUST KILL HER, WE WILL SURVIVE!" Many people was standing in the hall. They wanted to kill her. They poured all the evil and sin on her. She was only twelve years old. Just an innocent girl but had to bear pain, sadness and worst things in the kingdom. No one loved her and now is considered as an bad luck, she was hanged and burnt alive by her people. _

_So this time, who was the __**devil**__? She? Or her people?Who, now?_

"_Who you called DEMON ? Look at you! You's just like me! If you want to kill me, continue! You don't need me! Why should I need someone like you? So, finish this life, I don't want to see or know anything! I just want to be happy! No one loves me since I was born! KILL ME! KILL ME AS YOUR WISH!"_

_ Be burnt alive by her own father the one she always loves and respects but betrayed her trust, she cried in pain. Her heart was cut into one hundred million pieces. It was bleeding in hurt. Tears was still flowing. Blood was still dropping, it seem that pain will not heal. If it healed, it's still a scar always inculcated in her mind." AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh"she screamed. She wish she could sleep. Sleep forever and never wake up. It's like she wasn't born in this world, in order to feel happy. Although it's just a little, she would hold it tight and never let it go. Until the flame extinguished, she's still breathing. They let her lied on the ground, her eyes closed. "She's still alive! If we can burnt her alive, force her to drink poison!". They prepared for her a bowl of poison, forced her to drink it. She drank it but nothing happened. Her heart was beating. Cursed. They tried anything to kill her but it didn't work. Just killed her everything gonna be alright. So, the only way in their mind now is : __**BURY ALIVE – One of the cruelest way to make them never appear in this life **__. Every time, they tricked her, forced her to do everything they wanted. But this time was different. They dressed her in the beautiful gown. Treated her very warmly but inside they were all demon. 'Happiness' the last word they had just said. What does it mean? It is treat someone very well then kill them, right? She knew everything. A devil wore human's __guise_. She remembers the last words they said to her.

"_Don't hate us. No one wants this happen! But you're bad luck! If you don't die, we will!" A man said._

"_We are extremely grateful. Because you sacrifice for us so that we will survive!" The other said._

"_All for one. And __**one for all!**__ Don't blame us! You should blame your fate! Why did you exist in this life?"_

"_Whether it is superstition or not, as long as we're happy! If it isn't me, I won't care!"_

_Liar. All lies. Their warmth, their pities for me were lie. All of you were demon. Because of yourself, you could sacrifice someone. Tigers never eat their own kids. How could you take somebody's life so inhumane?Why? She thought bitterly. They pushed her into a big hole they had prepared. She fell down. Earth, rock filled up the hole. They hit her head very bad. Her eyes had been covered by a piece white-cloth. She couldn't see everything clearly. Her eyes - They were bleeding hard. That white-cloth was saturated. By her blood. Before the hole was filled up, she still saw a little bright light. And they - those people were smiling, laughing, grinning happily. Because she didn't exist anymore. After tonight, She - Cagalli Yula Athha – The Cursed Princess – Daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha – The Bad luck of this kingdom has gone. Her name, her exist and everything of her has been blurred. Finally, she could be happy, couldn't she?_

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

When everything settled. People lived together happily like they did before. They already forget about her, about that night. They lived like it hasn't happened before. But they had a fear inside one of them. Fear that someday she will come back, she will revenge, she will KILL them. This can't be true, right? She was dead now so that she can't be back for killing them.

That day – The day when the full moon dyed in red. Everything will be reversed. The day that demon, soul of dead man will awake again. And in a grave which was far from the people's home, people said that they saw a little girl. She was very young, just twelve years old. Her long blonde hair flied in the wind. She looked sad but very beautiful. Especially, her eyes. They was bloodshot and covered by a ragged white-cloth. She was singing and dancing under the blood rain. The girl stepped closer to the village. She stopped. Looked like she was finding something. She went through the village and found out where the people . The door opened.

"Well, well, well! What have I got here!" The girl said.

"Y…You!Impossible! I …thought you was dead! What … the hell …are you doing here?"A man said in fear. Look at her now, she is very scare. Like she wanted to eat somebody.

"Yes, I died. The cursed child you killed one years ago. But now I still alive! That question I want to ask you! Why were you scare like that? I won't eat you or kill you right away! I just want to talk. To tell you something. Hope you will listen to me!" She said calmly.

"Why should I have to listen to you? Bitch!"

"I hated you. That's true. When you killed, I thought I will be happy not to see everything, but I was wrong! When I died, my soul felt nothing! No happy! No sad or anything! Then I met a boy! He saved me and persuaded me that I should come back here. He supported me to live. To find "What is happiness? Death is a way to retreat. But you will never be happy. Like me before. So I come back here to find my "true happiness". Although it's very hard, I will try my best. You, too. I hope you will understand."She took her step to leave, to come back where she was live. She still kept going on and find the meaning of life. They will too, won't they.

"Why did you say that? Did you advise us?"

She turned her head, just smiled then left. Her shade's gone.

Happiness.

Where are you?

Where are you?

If you can't come to me, I will find you!

"If you want to be happy, make someone happy first!"

* * *

Five years later

The Cursed Princess came back to her home with her father. She forgave him what he had done. The rumor about her was removed. She now became a beautiful lady. Her short golden hair, her lovely amber eyes. Day by day, she still finds what she needed most. The kingdom lived happily once again.

That boy – He's always in her mind. The kid persuaded her to live. She couldn't forget his midnight blue hair, his emerald eyes. She remembered everything. The day they met. If she could meet him again, she would give him a' thank you'. She wandered in the garden of the castle. **Bam**. She has just heard something. It wasn't a rat. It's very loud. She put her right hand to her chest and stepped closer. She saw it. Very clear. It's was a man. He was bleeding very much. Her eyes widened in shock. She came close to him. Closer. Closer. Closer. He suddenly opened his eyes and put a knife to her neck. He looked very similar. She startled.

"Listen I will not harm you, Ok! Put your knife down, please! If you kill me, you will die, too!" She said and looked at his eyes. Those eyes was very like the person she met.

He just stared at her. Not say anything. Knife was still on her neck. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood so he dropped his knife and fell down on her chest. He was fainting.

"Is he dead! No! Still breathing! Thank Goddess!"she questioned.

She helped him to stand and took him to her room silently. She laid him down on her bed then took off his shirt, she was flushing .After that,she washed and bandaged his wound. The cut was so deep so he lost too much of blood. She sat on her bed and looked at him. Put her right hand on his forehead, she felt his body so cold.

"He was sick! If it continues like this, he can die!" She was worried about him.

"Mother! Mother!"he mumbled as he held her hand tightly. She stared him then she hugged him. His body touched hers. He could felt her warmth. He smiled "Mother!". It was night, so she had to sleep. Slowly, slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She lied on her bed and slept beside him, still hugging. She transferred her heat to him.

The next morning, when the sun grew up and the light was shining, she still slept. She could fell the warmth around her body. Breathless. She couldn't breath, it's like somebody strangled her neck. She waked up and saw a man was hugging her very tight. She tried to pushed him away of her. He opened his eyes and looked the girl was breathing hard. Her pair of cheeks blushed.

"Did you… try …to kill me?"She was didn't reply her but smiled. A while later, he opened his mouth and said to her. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. You changed! Very beautiful!"

"Huh! What did you say? Have I met you before?"she was surprised.

"I can't believe! It's just only six months five days and now you have forgotten everything about me!" He's pretty sad. She has turned into a personable lady but she forgot him. Didn't she pretend to remember him. Or she truly didn't know him?

"In my dream, remember?"he reminded her.

"Ah! So you was that kid, I remember now. You changed, too!"

"Every people can change! So do I. But just outside not inside! I'm happy that we meet each other again!"he said.

"Why you come back here? You didn't introduce yourself, you know!"

"Sorry. I'm Asuran. Asuran Zala. A Duke. Nice to meet you. My mother and your mother were friend!"

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha – The Princess of this kingdom. Glad to meet you. So what happened yesterday? You were injured!"

"I was attacked! I _"

"If you don't want to tell me, I will not ask you!" she said and felt shame. She was very curious.

"I'm sorry. I just _ I want to meet your father! Would you mind?" he asked.

"No, of course not. But you should change you bandage first or it will infect!"she said as she removed the bandage but she was surprised that the wound's gone. "You are not ordinary person! Just one night, your wound was healed!"

"I forgot to tell you that I'm also an exorcist! I can heal my wound by myself! But I have say thank you to you!"He took on his shirt then she directed him to her father. Her father was in the council room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!"Uzumi said.

The door opened, the blue hair man with blonde hair girl came in. The king looked at them and smiled.

"Which wind that brought you here, Asuran Zala?"He came towards him and shook his hand.

"Father, you knew him?"Cagalli was surprised.

"Very well. His father is my best friend! So you are here, we should do the agreement, shouldn't we?"Her father said to her then to Asuran.

"Agreement! What agreement?"His daughter was curious.

"He suggested me that we would be your guardian! He can take care of you, so I won't be worried."

"Guardian? Am I too young enough to have a guardian! Especially, HIM!"She pointed at Asuran as she protested.

"I saved you before you shouldn't be rude to me like that! Moreover, you said you wanted to find your happiness, I think you can do it alone. So I come here to help you!"he told her as he grinned.

"FINE but I will not be responsible for your mistakes!"

"Thanks, Princess!"

"Don't call me that! It's very grating! Call me Cagalli!"

"Alright, as your wish, CAGALLI!"He was tantalizing her and she was angry in the crimson. Then she left.

She went out to the balcony and grumbled. That man was still to young to be her guardian. What did he mean? She has paid all his favor why was he still clinging her? But she didn't care because she liked him very much. Since then, he became one of her precious person. He was always with her, made her happy, comforted her when she was sad. They lived happily. He couldn't deny that she was very beautiful, nice and cute. So he had a big crush on her. He kept hide it. When they was walking in the garden, he suddenly hugged her and told her his true feeling. He couldn't hide it anymore. He told her that he was madly in love with her and promised to protect her throughout his life. He admitted his love for her. She fell in love with him, too. But she couldn't tell him. Because her father had engaged her with the king of the next kingdom. He was the son of her father's best friend. Cagalli tried to refused the marriage but her father didn't change his mind. She hat to marry that man for the peace treaty. She didn't want to tell Asuran about her engagement or about her fiance. She feared that he would be pain, he wouldn't love her anymore, he would left her behind. She wanted to be with him. He kissed her deeply and softly. She returned his kiss. She was very happy. Wished that time would stop so that she could have sweet time with him. But it was illusion.

* * *

Days then Months passed, she could feel his weird expression. It wasn't like 'Asuran' before. He wasn't sweet to her like he used to. He didn't kiss her sweetly like he did for her. In fact, he was avoiding her hiding something she didn't know. She wanted to make it clearly. She needed to talk to him. Made sure that he didn't betray or leave her. When she went to the garden, her leg was frozen. Her heart felt painful and sad. She couldn't believe in her eyes. But it's true. The scene in front of her was blurred away. Tears. She couldn't hold back. They were flowing down on her cheeks. Unbelievable. HE. ASURAN ZALA. THE PERSON SAID THAT HAD FELL IN LOVE WITH HER.. THE MAN SWORE TO PROTECT HER.. WHO SHE RESPECTED, BELIEVED AND LOVED. Was kissing another girl.

She felt so stupid now. She let him tricked her like that. He told her that he love her but it's a lies. Looked at them. So sweet. So luscious. So beautiful. So'disgusting'. He was kissing that crummy girl. How dare he cheated Cagalli. Men are men. Never change. Respected women's outside. Included him. The man truly in love with women is very rare. He hurt her. She wanted to cry, to scream her pain out loudly. She regretted about meeting him. Flowing tears. Bleeding heart. She run away. Shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see it again. Stop running, her wrist was gripped by someone. She tried to break free but she couldn't escape. She was shock then stared at the blonde man in front of her. He hugged her. Then he wiped her tears away.

"Why did you cry? You seem sad and pale!" Miguel asked her and smiled weakly. He was her fiance. The man also fell in love with her.

"Why do I have to tell you? None of your business! And what are you doing here?" she replied bitterly.

"Of course, I come here to meet my bride! I have to pick her up to my kingdom."he said to her as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips on hers. Kissed her deeply. She was shock, her eyes widened. She refused to marry this guy and now he came to her house to pick her up. He would not give up. She tried to push him away but he hugged too strong. She glanced somewhere and found someone's eyes stared at them. A man. His eyes. Shock and pain. They're emerald. It's Asuran.

He just stood there, buried his feet on the ground. Seeing the woman he love was being kissed that man. She didn't look at him at once. Smirked bitterly. She closed her eyes. Put her palms on Miguel's cheeks. She returned his kiss for her. She used the SWEET way that she kissed Asuran to reply Miguel kiss. Her lips touched his passionately. She was kissing him. Asuran's eyes opened widely. His heart felt heavy. PAIN, SADNESS, ANGER AND JEALOUSY. Mixed together. He was seen what he had to see. He could believe that Cagalli kissed that person. He didn't know this was her way to revenge him for kissing another girl. She wanted to hurt him as much as he did. Made him felt her pain. Needed him to try how vexatious when someone betrayed. This was called "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Seem like Asuran could take it anymore. Very painful what she made. They broke the kiss. She was in Miguel's embrace. Asuran was so angry and jealous. He came closer to her then dragged her out of that man. He wanted to punch or kill that man a lot because of that kiss. He took a sword and try to kill that man. But he couldn't do anything to that guy, even a touch. Cagalli was there, in that obnoxious man's side. She interfered Asuran.

"CAGALLI! GET OUT!"Asuran yelled madly. He pointed his sword towards them.

"NO! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" she said since her tears was flowing.

"I SAID GET OUT! THAT MAN KISSED YOU AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE THIS EASILY!"

"NO! I WILL LET YOU KILL HIM! He just comforted me! Don't do this!"

"COMFORT? HE WANT TO COURT YOU, DUMMY! WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM?" he couldn't control himself now. He was very scare. Scare that she has fell in love with that person.

"Because…he…he …He is my FIANCE! AND I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!"It's a slip of her tongue. Miguel was her fiance but she didn't love him.

"WHAT! HE IS YOU FIANCE? YOU…YOU LOVE HIM? NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" "YOU LIE TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME!"he was shock. He was painful. More than before.

She loved her fiance not him. He dropped his sword and lost in her words. "I'm so sorry! I love him and I will marry him! That's true!"she said to Asuran. She know the wound of her heart couldn't weld. Neither did him. Asuran has lost her forever. Then she and Miguel came away. She left Asuran behind, crying in pain. He loved her. Madly. Because of his mistakes, she fell in love with another man. He hated her but still loved her. He didn't realize the reason why she left him and moved on that guy.

Days passed, Cagalli treated Asuran coldly. She didn't glance at him even once. The man with her's Miguel not him. They're always sweet together. Especially, in front of Asuran. He was very mad. Seeing his lover treated cold to him and sugary with that man. He couldn't control his anger and jealousy. He would do everything just he took her back and held her beside him. He loved her so much but she wouldn't come back to him. He decided to talk to her. When she was in her room, reading book; he came in and dragged her to the garden. He wanted her back with him. He needed her. She was dragged by him but she couldn't say something. She knew how he felt now. ANGRY. She loved him but she couldn't forgive him about his betrayal. She wanted to stop here. If they deepened more, they would get hurt by each other's hand.

* * *

"Where do you take me to? Stop it and let me go!" She said and tried to get out of his grip. But she couldn't escape because he held her very tight.

"I said LET ME GO! You are hurting me!"he startled when he heard her voice then he let go of her.

"Listen, Cagalli! Would you please stop your wedding?"he was begging her. He didn't want her to sweet with that man. Because she belonged to him.

"Why should I do that? I fell in love with him, so I can marry him." She said to him as she massaged her hand which was grabbed.

"I don't believe that you love him! We have so much time together, right. I think you love me not me"

"CHEATER."he was shock when he heard her said that.

"What do you mean 'cheater'! I love you, Cagalli and I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you didn't understand what I imply, right. You did it, you knew it. I want to sleep now, too tired to see your face!"she intended to leave him but quickly he catch one of her hand.

"WHAT! I said it very clearly. Do you understand it? Are you pretending not to understand or trying to disturb me!"her anger erupted.

"It's in the same! I truly love you! I can't understand it!"

"FOOLISH! If you can't get it, I will tell you! Tell you that you kissed another girl, ok!"she yelled at him. "WHAT! You saw it? No! Don't believe it! It was just a tiny mistake! I didn't do that!"he denied it. But she wouldn't believe him.

"MISTAKE! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR LIPS AND HERS TOUCHED EACH OTHER ACCIDENTALLY! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES VERY PROPERLY!"

"No, you don't understand. That I was drunk so I couldn't control myself!"he explained.

"DRUNK!DO YOU HAVE A REASON MORE CONVINCING! HA! HA! SO DID YOU ENJOY HER IN YOUR BED?" His eyes opened widely.

"HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" "I LOVE YOU. I VERY LOVE YOU, CAGALLI! BELIEVE ME AT ONCE!" why he didn't disengage her.

"LIAR. DON'T USE THAT WORD TO FOOL ME!YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME !"

"I . DO. LOVE. YOU. AND YOU, TOO. IF YOU DON"T LOVE ME, WHY SHOULD YOU REACT VEHEMENTLY LIKE THAT! JUST BELIEVE ME I'M RIGHT!"he moved closer to her and tried to kiss her for a solace but she slapped his hand away.

"I said at the last time:** I. DON'T. LOVE. A. LIAR. AND DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!**"

"NO. You just said that because of your jealousy. I do love you. And you love me!"he held her arms tightly, his face was closer to her.

"YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND! YOU BETRAYED ME! THAT WAS LOVE WHICH YOU TOLD ME!". He was shock a lot. He broke her heart and he lost it forever. His tears dripped.

"LOVE DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD! EVERYTHING YOU TELL ME WAS A LIE! YOU MADE ME FELL PAINFUL SO I CAN' T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! EVEN A TRUST! YOU ARE THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER MET! MAN OF MANY FACES!"

"IT'S OVER NOW! GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"he's hurt sound bad by those words of her.

He knew she was in pain but he never thought that she was very angry like this. He thought that she would understand for him after listening his reason. He was wrong. Big mistake, he lost everything about her. HER TRUST. HER HAPPINESS. AND THE MOST THING IS HER HEART. Her heart was broken by him. She was scary if it continues like this, she will pain again. The best way is broke up with him. He knew it. He was crying now but it's useless. He lost the woman he loved most. His life now was collapsed.

* * *

"Kill me!"he mumbled and cried a lot in front of her. "KILL ME, CAGALLI"he said to her.

"WHAT!WHAT DID YOU SAID? ARE YOU NUT?"

"JUST KILL ME! SO THAT WILL NOT HAVE TO SEE YOU WITH THAT MAN!I Love you! Always!When you kissed your fiance, I was sad, angry and very jealous. Seeing you sweet with another man, I felt painful very much! I can't live if I don't have you! Kill me! So just died in your embrace, I will be happy!" He gave her his sword ordered her to kill him. He was like her before, wanted to die. "NO! DON'T FORCE ME TO THIS! I DON'T WANT TO!" she was surprised at his action. Stepped back for avoiding him. She was reluctant. He held the blade, on the top of the sword, pointed toward his heart, forced her to puncture him. She was scary and confused. Suddenly, he dragged the sword she held towards him. She prickled him. HE HUGGED HER. Blood was bleeding. Dropping on the ground. His blood. He fell on her embrace. He smiled at her.

"ASURAN! FOOLISH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" She yelled at him. Now she has known killed him was more pain than his betray. She would lose her love forever.

"HOLD ON! I WILL CALL SOMEONE TO HELP!"She was shock. Her tears poured out.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU! I NEED YOU TO SPEND THE LAST TIME WITH ME! BEFORE WE WILL BE SEPARATED!"he held her tight, tried to use his last strength to kiss her. Their lips met. She and he were kissing each other for the last time. She felt more sad than before. She regretted now. She had just killed the man she loved. Although she hated him, he's still her this time, she had known how much she loved him. Made someone felt hurt, Like cut our body. They broke the kiss.

He still smiled "I always love you! I hope you will return my love for you! Would you mind singing for me at once! I love hearing your voice!"

* * *

_**the reason why tears come out**_  
_**by just hearing your voice**_  
_**might be because even now**_  
_**I love you**_

_She started to sing. Her tears came out harder. He looked her. She looked at the sky. _

**_you know, today_**  
**_something that pained me a little happened_**  
**_to no longer contact you_**  
**_that resolve swayed_**

**_I heard the voice that flows_**  
**_from the other side of the receiver_**  
**_with just that your relieved_**  
**_face surfaced_**

**_that just by remembering_**  
**_the tears come out_**  
**_convinced me that_**  
**_I wanted to see you_**

**_considering it all, the place where I always went_**  
**_to wait for your call_**  
**_and the annoyance of that_**  
**_it was all happiness_**

**_that being besides you became painful_**  
**_I didn't want to notice it_**  
**_we tried the impossible didn't we?_**

**_separating rewarded us both_**  
**_a new world I became a little stronger_**

**_the reason why tears come out_**  
**_pretending to be fine_**  
**_laughing saying "seeyah"_**  
**_the phone I held on to_**  
**_I couldn't cut it off from my side_**  
**_and the small silence hurts_**

_ He touched her cheek by his palm, wiped away her tears. She removed his palm and put it on her heart, kept hold his hand. She wanted to let him know how much she loved him."Why are you crying? Why are you look so painful? You love me, don't you?"he was staring at her and smiling. She loved him very much. _

**_the reason why tears come out_**  
**_by just hearing your voice_**  
**_might be because even now_**  
**_I love you_**

_" I'm so sorry, love! I can't be with you anymore! But … I will…come back….Just wait for me…!…I … …love… you…NOW…and… ALWAYS!"He looked at her the last time. His eyes slowly closed. " I …love …you! Wait …for me…"he whispered as his hand fell down. He still smiled like an angel. He's gone. _

**_ no longer lovers_**  
**_but not strangers_**  
**_not able to become friends_**  
**_it doesn't matter_**  
**_I love you_**  
**_now and always _**

_ The last sentence of her song couldn't reach to him. He had died by her own hand. Although she didn't say 'I love you' to him but he knew she loved him . And he loved her, too. This was the price they had to pay for hurting each other. If she weren't too obstinate, he wouldn't die like this. And if he weren't jealous and anger at her, she wouldn't be damaged so much. She hugged his cold body tight, pressed his face against hers. She cried. Kissed his lips, she whispers "I love you, too! Now and Always! I will wait for the day you come back to me!". She stayed with him all that night. _

_ After that night, the wedding with her fiance was delayed. She decided to be the Queen of the kingdom after a while her father passed away. She became the Queen. Although she was cold and silent but she had many friend who always supported her. _

_ She loved him. Missed him. And still waiting. Waiting. Waiting for him until her last breath. _

* * *

Athrun's tears came out. Dripped on the book.

"Why are you crying! You can fell me pain, can't you? Come with me and live together!" A familiar girl's voice spoke. Pair of girl's hand protruded out of that book. Towards him. He couldn't control himself. He touched and held her palm. She dragged him into the book.

"Ouch! That hurt!"he grumbled. When he looked around, he was in home anymore. He saw a woman dressed in white gown. Her hair was blonde and an amber eyes. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Welcome home!"Then she hugged him. He was surprised and pushed her away.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"I don't know you!" "We have seen each other before, you know! In your dream!"she replied as smirked.

"That's not a dream! It's a nightmare! And you was that girl!"

"Bravo! It's still on your mind!So do you remember me long long time ago?"

"No! I don't know!"he looked at her eyes. He was attracted by them.

"It's ok. We can slowly find your memories. It's time to introduce! I'm Cagalli Yula Athha – Queen of this this my house. Nice to see you again, Athrun Zala!"she grinned.

"The Cursed Princess!"he mumbled and when she heard that she wasn't happy but still smiled.

"So you have known my past, haven't you?"she asked. He startled "What! You know my name?"

"You didn't pay attention, you know!"she laughed at him. He blushed.

"Why did you take me to this place?"he stared at her, asked.

"I thought you know! You have read it right! So you know the true reason I took you here! By the way, you wasn't scary at me! It's very interesting!"

"Why should I be scary! You just a woman!"he replied.

"Right! I am a woman! But this is my kingdom, I can kill you when I want!"she answered. Seem like her face was very angry. He had touched her pain. She held his cheek and hit him. Smirked, she said and let go of him, she stepped closer.

"But don't worry! I won't kill you! I lost him once and now I will not let it happen! Even a man has him face!"She pressed her lips to the strange hugged him. He's quite shock.

"What…..the …hell…?.."

* * *

** Explanation: Don't get wrong I just used the name 'Asuran' and 'Athrun' to distinguish them. Actually they had the same face, behave…..Maybe they are the same one but I wasn't sure. 'Asuran' was her former lover. 'Athrun' is in the another world she had brought. But they has the same name is 'Athrun'. I just want to make it clearly.**

** "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth": It is an idiom of Vietnam. It means: If he tricks you, you trick him back. If he hurts you, you hurt him back. Two sides won't lose each other. They always find the way for the revenge. Fighting each other until one lose, one win. **

**And this song is 'Ima Demo Anata Ga – Fujita Maiko'. I love this song very much. I suggest that you should listen when you read this story. (It's just my opinion!:D I think you know my feeling when I wrote this chap! Especially, when Cagalli and Asuran (Athrun) had the last conversation and when she killed him! Very sad!:) **

**A/N: Finally I can complete this chap. It's too many words. My brain wants to BOOM. Hope you will like this story. If I have something wrong, please tell me. I will improve it! Read and Review! (I cried when I wrote this chap! Poor me!) Thanks for everyone who always support me!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny, Fairy tales, Song…..bla….bla…bla…**


	2. Just pretend!

**Chapter 2: Just pretend!**

His eyes opened widely in shock "What ….the….hec….?...

Then she pushed him away and stood up.

"Now!Give me that book!"

"What book?"he said, pretended.

"Needless to pretend! Don't trick me! I very hate being cheated!"She said coldly. Then she picked the book up behind his back. She watched for a while and burned it in merciless way. He's quite discomfort. She had burned her past. He knew it might painful but it still had her lover's shade in there. How could she do that? He just looked at the ash of the book. It scattered everywhere in this room. Somehow, his heart felt pain and he didn't know why.

"There! Now, you have no way to go! Obediently, stay here!"she said. Still cold. A lifeless sentence. He would lost his freedom because she wanted to. She turned her back intended to leaving. Before coming away, she threw some stonyhearted words.

"Lacus-san, prepare. We have a guest tonight!"then she left. Gradually, her silhouette faded, then disappeared. In front of him now was a beautiful woman. She had a long pink hair. Her lovely blue eyes and a friendly smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lacus Clyne. Her adviser and her friend. Nice to meet you!"the pink cute girl said.

"Glad to meet you! I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala!"

"Welcome to this kingdom! And follow me! I will show you your room!"she said. He nodded.

She directed him and strolled around the castle. It maybe nice but cold, like its host. There were many room in here. They looked so modern and magnificent. Except one.

"May I ask you something! Who does that room belong to?"Athrun said as his finger pointed to the room looked very old and like no one used.

"Ah, that room! You know! It's a…It's …...It's the Queen's lover room!"Lacus said in shyness. Because it was the story she shouldn't retold.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't mention it!"

"It's fine! Don't blame yourself! It wasn't wrong for asking it!"

"That's his room! After his death, the room becomes empty! No one use it!"Lacus was sad when she told him.

"Did the Queen repair it, didn't she?"

"She didn't repair it! She don't want to erase his figure. She just clean it and rearrange unnecessary things. She really misses him!"

"I'm curious. I thought she was only one knew everything! So she tell you all about her past?"

"Of course! I'm her friend! Make her happy and comfort her when she's sad is my duty! But I also admire her stamina. Because she is really strong and brave after taking a lot of shock like that!"she smiled.

"She loves 'him' very much, doesn't she! So why did she burn that book? I mean her memories about 'him' on that, right?"he was curious.

"She has her own reason, Athrun. In human's lifetime, we have many memories and they should remember. But some of them, maybe forget is the better way. So did she. She just keeps the remember what she needs most!"

"Maybe for you, she looks very cold, cruel and inhumane! But inside, she has a floppy heart. She can cry when she feels pain and smiles when she's happy! She has feeling like other people, merely, she hides it and pretend to be cold. I think you will understand and love her more than now! If you close to her, you will know why she react like that!"Lacus continued.

"Ok, I will try to understand her!"

"Ah, maybe I haven't told you. That book's also a door to come in and out this kingdom. A door connects to the two world. Yours and hers."

"So, that is the most important reason why she destroyed it!"he sighed. He knew it she would never let him go.

They reached to the room.

"Well! We almost here! So, this is your room! I hope you like it!"

"Thanks, Lacus!"he replied.

"Change your clothes! And why don't we have dinner together!"she said before leaving.

"Thanks again! I will go soon!"then the door slapped.

He just looked the room. It's very nice. The room was decorated in many colorful things. Quite comfortable. But did he feel it or not. How long would she prison him here. Looked at the clothes at his bed a while then he put it on. Seem like he had decided. He had no choice except staying here, with her. Right, he had a target now, for tarrying here. Let the destiny decided his fate, again.

* * *

Athrun got out of his room. He looked at her lover's room and touched the door. He was startled when he chased the door. He stared at his hand then the door. Suddenly, a voice came out somewhere.

"Athrun, it's dinner time. Let's eat with us!"that's Lacus.

"I'm coming!"he replied. Then he went to the dinning room. He met many people there and made some friends. They sat on the table.

Everything had been prepared. There were six seat in here. The foods looked good but he still didn't want to eat. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the dinner. They had already sat on their seat. But someone's seat was empty. He/She hadn't come yet or that seat had been no one used? That's weird. One of them, seem like they didn't notice about it. They still ate their food and talked together like nothing happen.

"Can I ask you? Why that seat was empty? No one use it ?"he asked, pointed to the seat opposite him.

They was jumped up when he asked them. They just stared at him for a while then sighed.

"That seat you asked! It's belong to the Queen! She hasn't eaten with us for a long time!" A silver man responded and sighed.

"Sorry for asking but why didn't she have dinner with us ?Did she busy or another else?"he asked, again.

"We don't know. But she just buries herself in her library. And she never allows us to come there. Even once. If she wants something, she will call a maid or get it on her own. Maybe she has a secret which can't be told. Moreover, it's her order, we should respect her."Lacus said.

After the conversation, they continued their meal. Athrun finished his dinner quickly then walked out. He got ou of the dinning room. He went to the kitchen and made some food. It took him 15 minutes to do it. He put the food on a tray. Holding a tray of food in his hand, he went to the library. Although he knew, she would be angry because he came in without saying anything but he felt worried about her very much. Why? He really wanted to know what she was doing and how she she felt now. Were she hungry. Maybe he had an impression about her.

* * *

The door of the library was opened. He put the tray of food on the table and went around her library. There were many kinds of book here. Magical books, philosophical books…...It's like a museum of books. He took a book and opened it. It's a spell book. He stared at those words in the books. The book had recorded age, spell and…... victims. It had been written all the name of the victim who was cursed or died by this spell. Via Yula Athha who had name on that book. That surname. The Queen. She had it. A love curse. When someone you loved betrayed you, use this spell to curse them. They would never had happiness and neither would their family.

He was shock. Now he knew why the Queen never felt happy before and why she reacted like that. People loved her would never have happy ending. He dropped the book on the floor. He saw a picture fell out of the book. He picked up and kept stare at the picture. A midnight blue hair kid stood under the cherry blossom tree. He was smiling and looked very cute. He still stared at the kid in the picture. That kid looked very like him. His blue hair, a pair of emerald eyes and that angelic smile. That kid had them all. He was very shock. He had never seen the kid in the picture before. Very similar. He and that kid're like twin. Or maybe they're the same person.

He looked for a while then put the picture back in the book. And he gave the book back to the shelf. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He was scary what he had just known. Who know the Queen brought him here because he looked like that kid. That child might have a relationship with her. He was very tired. He wishes it could stop right here. But he had set his foot on it, hard to get out of here. He stood up and went around the room, again. He discovered that behind the book shelf had a door. He tried his best to push the shelf away. A secret room or an basement. Took a torch, he wondered where it would lead him. He walked slowly, went downstairs. He felt weird. He had walked for twenty minutes but still not reach there. Kept walking.

* * *

Finally, he arrived. He couldn't see anything there. The secret room was very dark but very clean. He looked every where. Nothing here except a strange column. The column was cover by a blue cloth and rose thorn. Many roses had blossomed around the column. He stepped closer to the column and touched the , the spine pronged his finger. His blood was dripping on the floor. Suddenly, the column lighted. He felt bizarre. This is the first time he has seen this. The feeling was so familiar. He used a knife a cut all the shank of the rose. Many pieces of rose trunk or flowers laid on the ground. He touched the cloth then pulled it out of the column.

His eyed opened widely in shock. One of his hand covered his mouth. He was surprised. In front of him now is a column. A column stored a dead body. This man was locked in water of the column. He looked very like the kid in the picture and also like Athrun. This person had a midnight blue hair like he wasn't sure about that, he just felt it. Looking that man smiled like that, maybe he was happy before he died. Who was this guy already. Was he her best friend? Or her …lover. Athrun couldn't swallow when the word 'lover' in his mind. It's impossible, right? She may be cruel but she would never prison the man she loved in the column then hided at a basement. No, It couldn't be true.

"I thought I told you to stay away this room! Maybe I have forgotten!" A similar girl voice spoke out, made him stop thinking about it. He turned his back and saw a blonde girl. She crossed her arm on her chest and narrowed her eyes. He didn't replied. She sighed and walked towards him, waved her palm in front of his 's still shock.

"Tell me, what are you doing here?"she said to him. He startled and responded her question.

"I was looking for you. I think you are hungry so I brought you some food. And I …I_"he stammered.

"And you spy on me?"she added his sentence.

"No…No, I don't. I just came across!"

"Accidental? I don't think so!"she smirked.

"Can I ask you? Is he your lover?"he asked, she blinked.

"What will you react or say if I say that it is true?"he was surprised by her words.

"Why did you do that? You love him, right!"

"Because I love him. Because I have no another choice, so I have to do that! I will not let him in the coffin alone. Besides, I can also see him if I keep him here. Both me and him. Will never be lonely."she stood in front of the column. Her hand touched the glass, towards that person, her nails scratched it. Her face winced as her eyes looked at that man.

"I guess you will think I'm cruel! I am right, aren't I ?"she turned her back and stared at Athrun.

She smiled, he was surprised more. He knew her secret without permission but she didn't punish him or did anything to , It was rare to see it.

"I am hungry now! I haven't eaten yet! So, let's go!"she begged. She dragged him out of the leaving, she glanced at the man in the column. Then, the door of secret room was shut.

* * *

**In the library**

"Wow, biscuits and honey milk. They look so seductively!Did you make it?"Cagalli looked at tray of food on the table. Her eyes lighted.

"Yes, I hope you love it!"he told her. He put the biscuit in her mouth. She blushed. But he admitted that she's very cute. Maybe Lacus was right. She wasn't cold or cruel. She just lacked a 'love' and a 'care'.

"You know, you remind me 'him'! He always cooks dinner for me. I was surprised that someone as similar as 'him'!"

"Oh! Why didn't you eat with your friend?"he asked.

"I told them not to wait for me. Because I'm busy for tomorrow festival!"she said as she gnawed her biscuit.

"What festival?"

"It's Cherry Blossom Festival!People usually dance, sing and watch flowers together! It's very cool! You can be invited, too!"she grinned.

"I can join?"

"Of course! Consider as my greeting for this dinner you made for me!"

"Thanks!But you should see your face right now! You look like a kitten!"he chuckled. Her face had some scraps of used her hand tried to wipe them but she didn't know where they were.

"Let me do it, my Queen!"he used his handkerchief to brush her mouth. Her face was covered in red. It made her more lovely. Her heart was beating faster a bit. Except 'him', no one could closer to her like Athrun. She could feel his warmth around her. About him, he also never felt like this. This is the first time he has grown closer to a girl like her. He could felt the good side like Lacus said.

"Don't call me like that, just Cagalli"she smiled warmly.

"Ok!"

"Oh,I think it late now! We should go to bed! It' nice to talk to you!"she yawned.

"So do I!"he replied.

Then he left her library. Now he had known more about her. He was thinking about her cute face. She also had a good side. It's merely, she didn't know how to show it. He went to his room and lied on his bed. He could forget about her. Maybe he would teach her about 'love' and 'happiness'. Again.

* * *

Till the night, he slept peacefully. The door of his room was opened. He unwrapped his eyes quietly. That person jumped into his bed and lied beside him. He realized that blonde hair. It's Cagalli. She lied on his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"he asked.

"I want to sleep with you!"her reply made him flush madly. She put her arm around his waist and hugged him. She wanted to felt 'his' warmth again. He couldn't do anything, just hugged her back and pulled her closer to him. His heart was beating hard. He was breathless. His face was redder than before. She smiled and slept deeply could feel her heat on his chest.

"Asuran! A…su…ran!"he heard her whisper. He was frozen. He knew she closed to him because of 'him'.He knew that she really loves 'him'. But now he was the one in her side. He would make her happy like that man did to her. Maybe he had fell in love with her. His eyes slowly closed and felt into sleep.

**Next morning**

He waked up and she's gone. Why he felt hurt and worried? He got out of his bed and changed his clothes. He went downstairs and ate breakfast. He saw many guests came to the kingdom. Maybe because of the festival. After taking it, he came back to his room and read book. Five minutes later, a maid came in and brought his tuxedo. His Queen prepared for him. He saw a piece of paper in the suit. He held it and read.

I hope you like it! ^_^

He chuckled. He was surprised about her quick change.

* * *

**The evening of the festival.**

He wore the suit she prepared for him. He left his room and went to find her. He went to the ball room. There were many people she wasn't. Maybe she was busy a bit. He was waiting for her. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of him. The girl looked cute. She had short pink hair and purple eyes. Her red dress made her more highlighted.

"Hi! I'm Elia Marina. Nice to meet you!"the girl said.

"I'm Athrun Zala! Glad to meet you!"he replied.

"May I have a dance with you!"she suggested.

He knew it would be rude if he denied but he really wanted to find his Queen. At the end, he smiled " My pleasure to dance with a beautiful maiden like you!". He took the girl hand and took her to the dance floor. They was dancing together.

**Meanwhile**

"I HATE this dress! It's too trouble!"the Queen yelled at her friend. She dressed in the green gown.

"Come down, Cagalli! You will make our guests run away!"Lacus said to her.

"I know!"Cagalli replied as she and Lacus went to the ball room. The Queen has done her work already. So she could relax now. But everything wasn't like her expectation. In front of her now was a unlikely sight. A midnight blue hair man was dancing with the pink girl one. Cagalli's heart felt chocking. She felt like her anger would erupt. Why did her feel like that?

"I have changed my mind Lacus. I won't enjoy it! I have something to do first! Sorry! Everything will count on you! Hope you will have much fun!"Then she left. She had to leave as soon as she could. She couldn't see that discomfort sight. It would remind her about her pain. Lacus knew why she left. She just sighed.

Cagalli went to the garden and sat under a cherry blossom tree. She pulled her legs in front of her chest. Her arms tied her legs. She looked at the bright moon in the sky. It remind her the day she met 'him'. How she missed 'him' very much. She knew someday she had to accept the truth that 'he' was dead. And no one could replace 'him' in her heart. No one. But why she felt hurt when she saw Athrun with another girl?Why did she react like that?She didn't know. Maybe it remind her about Asuran. 'He' was with that girl too. At the first time, she shouldn't bring Athrun here. Because of that, now she had to feel pain, again. She sighed. She stood up and went to her room. But someone there.

Suddenly, she realized a man was standing in front her. She pretended that she didn't know then walked pass him. Like two strangers. The petals of cherry blossom were still dropping. His eyes opened widely. She surpassed him without a word. He felt hurt. He turned his back and caught her hand, dragged her to face him. Two pair of eyes faced with each other. Amber and Emerald.

"What do you want?"she yelled at .

"Why did you say that? Did I do anything wrong?"he asked.

"No, you don't. I do. I was wrong because I brought you here!"she replied. She intended to leave him but she had no chance. His grip on her was too tight.

"Was it still not enough? What do you want me to say? Tell you that you look very suitable with that girl? You and 'him'evenly had a crush on her!"she screamed. He was shock. She tried her best to restrain her he didn't understand what she said.

"Listen, you shouldn't be angry! It's good for your health!"

"I am not angry! I'm just tired! And I'm tired because of you!"

"So what do you want me to do?"he asked.

"Leave. Just leave. Never come back here. Stay out of my life!"

"Where can I go?I swore that I would make you happy!"

"I don't care. And I don't need your pity! Just leave!"his heart was cramped in pain by her cold words.

"Why can't you accept me? Am I not good for you?"

"In the highest floor of this castle has the door. It will help you to get out of here!"she said. Her cold voice's still there. She didn't looked at him.

"You are good person but I am not suitable for you! Besides, I can't forget about 'him'! I have forced many time to accept you, forced myself to love you, but I can't! If you leave me alone, I will be happy!"she continued.

"I don't force you to love me. I just wish that you could let me be with you! I will make you happy like the way 'he' did for you!"he told her.

"I don't need it! Just leave me alone!"

"Tell me, how much you love 'him'?"

"A lot! Enough for no one can replace him in my heart!"

"So can I dance with you the last time?"he asked her. He knew she didn't love him. He didn't want to force her. But he could admit that he loved her. Just only she's happy, he would swap everything.

"No, I don't want to!"

"How about singing? That's would be nice!"he suggested.

"You thought that you can parody him, so I won't let you go? Stop dreaming!" She was frozen. So he has decided to leave her. But it ok, she got used to it. Loneliness, Pain, Sadness, she had already tasted them all.

"But can you give me a gift? I just want to have some memorable things!"She stared at him. She accepted his last desire.

She looked to the cherry blossom tree and sang. Like that time, cherry blossom petals also dropped so beautiful. Like that time, she tried to break up with 'him'. Like that time, she killed 'him'. Like that time, 'he' died in her embrace. Like that time, she cried a lot because 'he' wouldn't come back. And that time she met Athrun Zala. Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the wind.

"**Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.****  
****"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.****  
**

**I'm really glad that I could meet you. I am really, really glad.**

**I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go. I'm really sorry.****  
****I had to go to a far place by myself.****  
****Don't ask, "Where to?" Don't ask, "Why?" I'm really sorry.****  
****I couldn't be by your side anymore.**

**Cherry blossoms is falling on the path where we always walk****  
****It's falling on the river where we always play****  
****Although we can't meet anymore, although it's lonely, I am alright.****  
****I am glad to be born. I am really glad. I'm glad that I could meet you.**

**"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.****  
****"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.****  
**

**I'm really glad that I could meet you. I am really, really glad.****  
**

She was sad now. She closed her eyes, force herself to cry. Her tears came out.**  
**

**From the sound of your carefree steps in the afternoon where I waited for you to come home****  
****I knew your happiest time.****  
****From the things that you told me, everyday things, various things****  
****I also know your saddest time.****That is your laughter, your tears, that kindness****  
****The voice that calls my name, the arm that holds me tight, that warmth****  
****Although I can't touch it anymore, I won't forget about it. I am happy for it.****  
****I am glad to be born. I'm really glad. I'm glad that I could meet you.****  
**

The lyrics was so painful. Like hundred arrows darted to her heart. **  
**

"**Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****It's alright. I'm here. I am the spring, the sky that holds you.****  
****"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****Thank you. I always love you. I am the bird that keeps singing for you.****There, the sky where cherry blossoms dance.****  
****If you close your eyes, I'm in your heart.**

**"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****It's alright. Try to smile. I am the flower that is on your fingertips.****  
**

**"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****Thank you. I always love you. I am the love that is inside your heart.**

**"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"****  
****It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.**

She was crying. Crying out all her pain, sadness. He was hurt when he saw her like that. He really wanted to touch her, hug her, comfort her. He dragged her and hugged her. She raised her head to look him. Suddenly, her lips met his. He kissed her. She didn't push him away. On the contrary, she wanted it. Wanted 'his' warmth again. Tears were still flowing. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him with all her passion. But the innocent smile of Asuran in her mind made she felt guilty. She pushed Athrun away.

"We can't do this!"she said to him as she's still crying. She run away without saying anything. He just stand there. He couldn't do anything. He was useless right now. His eyes also fill in tears. He couldn't tell her that he loved her.

**"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"**

**Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.**

I'm glad that I could meet you. I am really really glad.  
I am really really glad.

She run away. Run as fast as she could. She run to her library. Run to 'him'. She looked the man in the column, in front of her. Still crying.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME BUT YOU DIDN'T COME BACK! WHY?"she yelled as she smashed the glass of the column. Nothing replied her question. He still smiled and his eyes closed.

"OPEN YOU EYES AND LOOK AT ME! DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?"she sat down and press her face against the column. She looked so pathetic.

"WHY DID YOU STILL NOT COME BACK?WHY?"she whispered. She continued hit the glass of the cylindrical column. The glass cracked slowly and broke at the end. The water in the column was pouring out. Her hand was covered by her blood. The wound was bleeding. The outside wound was hurt but not as painful as the wound inside her heart. She was hurt because she lost 'him'. The dead man fell down and she caught. 'He' was in her arms. She looked 'him', cried loudly. She hugged 'his body' closely.

"TELL ME! TELL ME THAT YOU JUST SLEEP FOR A WHILE NOT FOREVER RIGHT?"she said. Her tears fell down on 'his' cheek. She shut her eyes, forced her lachrymal came out, again.

Athrun was looking for her every where. He went to her library and saw her sat down beside the broken column. Her eyes was bloodshot because of cry. 'He' in her arms. Athrun stepped closer to her and tried to comfort her again. But she slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NOT 'HIM'! 'HE' WILL COME BACK! 'HE' HAS PROMISED! 'HE' WILL COME BACK! 'HE' JUST SLEEPS FOR A MOMENT! NOT LEAVE ME BEHIND!"her body was cold now.

"'HE' DIED! CAGALLI! OPEN YOUR EYES! 'HE' WAS DEAD!"Athrun knew it's all his fault because he made her felt hurt. She set 'his' body lie down. Her palms held he shoulders tightly. He couldn't do anything except seeing her pain like that.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! 'HE' WAS DEAD! I SHOULD COMPLY THAT! MAYBE I SHOULD GO WITH 'HIM'!"she took a piece of glass on the floor and tried to cut her aortic. Luckily, he was fast enough to stop her.

"DON'T BE FOOLISH! YOU CAN'T GO WITH 'HIM'!" Neglecting her anger, he still hugged she used all her strength to get off him.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"she yelled tried to break free.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! I KNOW YOU LOVE 'HIM' BUT CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE! YOU SHOULD MOVE ON!"he hugged her tight. He was crying.

"I CAN'T ! YOU ARE NOT 'HIM'! YOU ARE NOT 'HIM'!I CAN'T CHOOSE YOU! YOU DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING! ABOUT ME! ABOUT US!"she's still against him. Crying.

"I KNOW I AM NOT 'HIM' BUT YOU CAN'T CONTINUE LIKE THIS! YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF! BESIDES, IF YOU GO WITH HIM, I WILL BE LONELY LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW! "he yelled.

" WHAT CAN I DO NOW? HE DIED! I MISS HIM! HOW CAN I DO?"she cried and hugged him.

"I KNOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO LOVE ME! YOU SAID I LOOK LIKE 'HIM', RIGHT? SO JUST PRETEND! PRETEND THAT I AM 'HIM'! SUPPOSEDLY 'HE' HASN'T DIED BEFORE! ACCEPT ME AT ONCE! LET ME HEAT YOUR COLD HEART, AGAIN! CAGALLI!"he whispered in her ear.

"I LOVE YOU, CAGALLI!"he said to her, smiled. Maybe he suggestion wasn't bad. She had to try although she didn't know where it would be. But she truly wanted 'a love' from someone liked her even love. Like 'he' did to her. If 'he' can see her happiness, 'he' will smile.

* * *

Athrun was antiseptic and bandaged her wound. She touched her bruise and sighed. He felt so sinful.

"It's ok! You know, if you don't stop me, it doesn't matter. I can't die easily! But thanks anyway!"she smiled.

"Why can't you die? Why?"he asked. His curiosity erupted.

"My mother didn't talk about that because she died on the right time I was born. Until her death, my father told me. He told that a man loved my was childhood friend. But she didn't love him. She decided to marry my father when she grew up. That man raised his hatred and cursed my mother. She would never felt happy. So now, it's my turn. We can't die till we taste all the pain in this world. But it doesn't mean we won't die."

"So how can I break that curse?"

"I don't know! Heard that a sword can break every spell. But they have to pay a price."

"Wow!"

"Don't be surprise like that! It's just a rumor not real! So don't worry! I will be alright!"

He nodded "You should go to bed! You look tired!"

"You too!"

"How about 'him'! What will you do to 'him'!"

"It's fine, I can take it! Now, let's go sleep!"she said. He helped her to get out of the room. They went out. But suddenly, a woman with short brown hair appeared.

"My Lady! I have something important to talk to you!"Miriallia Haw said to the Queen.

"You came back!"the Queen replied but she realized that Miri was staring at the man beside her.

"My Lady, who was this man? He look like _!"she said but the Queen cut her off "This is Athrun Zala, my friend! Miri!" Athrun was frozen at the word 'friend'. But he understood, she couldn't accept him as Asuran right now. He should give her a period of time as long as he could wait.

"Nice to meet you!"he replied and shook Miri's hand.

"Now, you have to go to your room! I will go later!"she said to Athrun and then she left with Miri.

The Queen and her courtier were in their room, alone.

"I have investigated about him, My Queen!"

"So how is the result!"

"The DNA samples of two guy coincided. You can conclude that _"

"No! That's still not enough, I need more evidence ! We can't conclude now!"the Queen said.

" But, why! Why should you need to prove he is 'him'! No one can't share face, DNA, characters like the other people! Why can't you forget about him and move on! I think Athrun is suitable for you!"

"I can't forget it! 'He' was my first love! Besides, If they are twin, what should I do? Because he had no memories about me! We can't conclude it! I have decided, Miri. I want to know! No! I have to know it!"

"Alright! Alright! But make sure that at the end, you will not regret about what you have done!"Miri sighed .

"Thanks, Miri."she hugged her friend.

Outside the room, they didn't know a man had heard everything about their story. After hearing that, he left. His face looked pale. "I knew it! She didn't accept me completely. But it's ok. I will change you, slowly, slowly. Just need that I always love you!" he thought. Then the door of his room slapped.

* * *

**Explanation****: In this chap I have no thing to explain. If you ask about the title, it means 'Battle'.**

**The song : Sakura Anata Ni Deaete Yokatta – RSP**

**My Background song: Asian Road – Ikuro Fujiwara.**

**A/N****: Wow, I finally finished this chap. I am sorry if you think that this chap is short. (But my opinion is this chap was too many word!O_o)I hope you will like this chapter. Wish it is better than that one. please Read and give me some Review. I want to know your opinion. So I can improve my writing skill as the plot! **

**Thanks everyone always support me! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny…..XD**


	3. Regret? Do I?

**Chapter 3: Regret! Do I?**

She was sleeping peacefully. Her eyes closed and her lips smiled. But she felt something heavy on her chest and something gripped around her waist tightly. She wanted to know what it was. But she was too sleepy, so she looked everything surround her in blur. When she looked down, she just saw something hazy and winked her eyes lightly then closed them. Next moment, she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Nothing on her chest. She felt better than before.

But instead of that, she noticed something touched the top of her nose and slowly to her lips. They were so warm,soft and sweet. It made her came closer to that things, her lips pressed stronger to them. The stronger she pressed, the more she felt breathless. Something held her firmly. Till the time she couldn't breathe, she opened her eyes suddenly. The sight in front of her make her eyes snapped widely. She saw the midnight blue hair man lied beside her. And their lips were glutinous to each other. He hugged her very secure. His left hand was on her back and another was on her breasts. She tried many time to break free but hopeless. The more she fought back, the tighter he grasped her. Their lips wanted to explode.

She used all her finger-nails, foot-nails to scratch him but nothing happened. He still hugged her as tight as ever. And the last way she used was bite on his lips. His lips were hurt so much, so he loosed his gripe to her and his eyes slowly opportunity helped her to push him away. She kicked him off the bed. He rolled off the bed and lied on the ground. He looked her in angry eyes.

"Hey! What was that for? And what are you doing here?"he yelled.

"What am I doing here? That was the question I should ask you!"she yelled back.

"Can't I sleep in my room? And what are you doing in my room?"he glared at her.

"Why do you ask me? I just sleep in my room! Then when I woke up, I was in your room!"

"You think that I kidnap you here, don't you? Ha! Sorry, I didn't do that!"

" Oh! Let me guess! Are you implying that I was sleepwalking? Stupid!"

"So what now! Should you give me a apology?"he said.

"Me! Beg for your pardon! Don't make me laugh! I haven't punished you for doing perverted things to me!"

"What! I did perverted things to you? Impossible!"

"I thought you were a gentleman but I was wrong! You are a pervert!"

"Who you called pervert! If I were a pervert, I should ravish you at the first time you sleep with me!"he screamed.

"WTF! So you admit that you did perverted things to me! Very well Zala! Get out of this room now!"

"Why do I? This is my room! The person should be out of it is you, princess!"

"I am a Queen not your little princess! And don't say to me with that disgusting tone or I'll cut your tongue! I want you to GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! **NOW**!"she screamed. Despite her yell, he still sat in his room. That make her angrier. Then she kicked him again, out of the room. She slapped the door in front of his face.

"WTH! She think she can own everything! Let's see about that! If you want to play with me, bring it on! I will play with you!"he grumbled.

* * *

**Breakfast time**

They ate breakfast together. Lacus, Shiho, Cagalli, Yzak, Dearka and Athrun. They was eating and laughing together. Except Athrun and Cagalli. They haven't talked even a glance to each other since they ate breakfast. It's like Water and Fire. Their friends felt weird about this but didn't say something. Suddenly, Athrun and Cagalli stood up at the same time, glared at each other at the time. An unwelcome lightning glowed when they glared at each other. Their friends was scared in chill.

"I'm going out! See then!"Cagalli said.

"Where are you going, my Queen!" Athrun smirked.

"None of your business!"

"But I want to know! We are _friend_ right, so tell me!"

"Go to the library!"she said in icy voice.

"I will go with you!"

"No, Stay here! I don't want you disturb me, again!"then she left but he smiked and kept following her.

Their friends didn't do anything but smiled "Lovebirds!"

* * *

**In the library **

"What are you doing here! Trying to ruin my day?"she said as she was sitting on her chair. And he stood next to the door, crossed his arm on his chest.

"Maybe!"he smirked again. She was so angry but she didn't do anything. Many time she tried to push him away, but he still followed her like a magnet.

"So tell me what should I do to make you stop following me?"she asked.

"Not too much! Let's see! Maybe I won't disturb you if you date with me!"he said and walked towards her.

"What!That is your target? Sorry Athrun, my answer is 'NO'!"

"Why not! I thought you have accepted me to replace 'him'!"

"I said I accepted you but not replace 'him'!"

"I don't care about it! I just want a date with you!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm afraid I can't! My hands and feet are too hurt because of your clasp yesterday! My head is so ached by you last night! And my lips are swollen by your kiss this morning! Maybe I can't kiss you anymore!" she told him in ironic tone.

"Oh really? Don't worry my **dear** Cagalli!I can solve those all problems!"he smiled evilly.

"How?"she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"If your head is ached, I can give you some medicine. If your hands and feet are too hurt, I can carry you in my hand. And if you lips are swollen, I can lick and kiss them till they are healed."

"Yuck!You make me feel chill! You think that stupid way can fool me, don't you? Sorry, you have no chance to do it! Even if I am ok, I will never date with you!"

"Why not!"he face now looked so foolish.

"No reason! I just don't want to waste my time with you!"

"Cagalli! Is my request too much for you! Why can't you say 'Yes'at once!"he said and stoon in front of her. He held her right hand and tried to pull her out of the table but she resisted.

"I said 'No'!"

"Why!Come on!You don't feel bored when you just stay in the lame library! Go to somewhere and have some fun!"

"No!"

"If you say so, I have to this!"he gripped her hand tightly and drew her out of the table, dragged her out of the library.

"Are you deaf, Athrun!Or you don't know English! I said 'No'!You don't really get it or pretend! I don't want to spend my time with you! Let me go! I need to stay with 'him'!"she said and her last sentences made him stop. He was frozen. His face became paler. And he let go of her hand.

"So that's why you don't want to date with me! Because of 'him' you refused me! 'He' is the man you love most and I am nothing to you! Alright! I understand! If you don't want to go with me, sure, I won't force you!Sorry for bothering you!"before he left, he said to her.

"Wait! Athrun!"she tried to call him but he still kept walking.

"What have I said! I think I can't control myself!"she sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"I knew she would refuse me! But it's too soon to give up right now! I can't lose her! Especially, I can't lose a dead man just look like me! But what can I do now! She loves him deeply!"he thought.

"Ara!Athrun, did you see Cagalli? I have something to talk to her!"Lacus suddenly appeared and asked him where Cagalli was but he didn't reply, he walked pass Lacus. She looked him. He mumbled was so thoughtful that he didn't know what Lacus asked him. The only thing in his mind now was Cagalli.

"Weird! It looks like someone stole his soul! He is sad?"Lacus wondered but then she went to the libarary to find Cagalli.

The door of the library was opened and the pink hair girl came in. The blonde Queen was sitting on her chair like waiting for looked thoughtfully through the window.

"Cagalli!"Lacus started.

"Lacus!"her voice made Cagalli startled.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?"Cagalli questioned.

"I intend to discuss with you an important problem! But I think we should delay that!"

"Why do you say that? I don't understand!"

"How do you feel now?"

"Ah! I'm ok!"

"No, I am not talking about your body!"After hearing that, Cagalli looked away, avoided Lacus's eyes.

"Tell me, what happened between you and Athrun?"Lacus asked.

"Oh! Nothing! You don't need to know!"Cagalli replied.

"Why? We're friend right? You can't hide it! You made him sad right?"

Cagalli sighed because she knew Lacus was right "He want a date with me!"

"Wow! A date? That's great!"

"No it's not great! It's terrible!"

"Why is it terrible! You should agree and have some fun with him!"

"It's too late now! I rejected him!"

"What! You rejected him!Oh! So that's why he look sad!"Lacus exclaimed.

"No! Maybe not because of that! I guess he feel sad because I mentioned Asuran in front of him. I said I wanted to stay with Asuran instead of him, so he got mad and left!"

"I'm not surprised! But I think you should date with him!"

"No!"

" 'No!' So give me you reason not to date with him!"

"I….ah…I….!"

"You can't tell me?"

"Yeah! It's along story!"

"Ok I won't ask you about this but can you feel happy when you just stay in this library?"

"You act like Athrun you know!"

"Cagalli! I'm serious! After Asuran died, you just bury yourself in this library and never smile! But when Athrun appeared you have changed a bit! Friendlier and warmer! He changed you, Cagalli! No one can closer to you than him! So please, Cagalli, don't hurt him and yourself! Let me see you smile again! You still wish for happiness, don't you?"

Cagalli suddenly froze. Lacus was right, again, she wanted to be happy, find her true happiness like 'he' told her. Her tears came out and dripped. Lacus walked towards her and put her right hand on Cagalli's shoulder, her left hand wiped the tears.

"It's ok Cagalli! Don't cry! Wanting happiness isn't wrong! It's just you don't know how to smile again. So, open your heart and go with Athrun. I'm sure he will be the man who will make you happy, whom you can count on. Try your best and happiness will come to you. If you cry like this, Asuran will not be merry." Lacus said.

"Rea….lly!You think so?"Cagalli asked and Lacus nodded.

* * *

Then Cagalli left the library and came to her garden where the midnight blue hair man was. He was sitting in the garden and the blonde Queen appeared. He tried to ignore her and left she caught his left hand. He turned back and stared at her. Trying to push her way, he used all his strength.

"What do you want Cagalli?"he sighed.

"Let's talk!"she said.

"I have nothing to talk to you! I have to go now!"he tried to ignore her again.

"No!"

" 'No' again!What now Cagalli!You rejected me now try to bother me?"

"Maybe!"she looked at him innocently.

"Cagalli! What should I do to you now?"

"Let's date!"

"WHAT! How can you do that?"

"I don't know why but I want to date with you!"she lied.

"Ridiculous! You refused me now want me to date with you?"he was surprised.

"I've change my mind!It isn't a bad ideal!"

"But you just want to stay with 'him'?"he said as his face turned away.

"What happened to you Athrun! You was the one who want to date with me right? Let's see you are trying to revenge me for refusing you, aren't you?"

_Yes, of course. I really want to revenge you for everything you did to me,_ He thought. "No, of course not!" he lied.

"Good!Answer me! 'Yes' or 'No'!"she asked.

_If I say 'yes', that's means I forgive her. I will never forgive you, Cagalli._ "My answer is 'no'!"he spoke.

"What! Now it's your turn to reject me, hah! How could you do that Athrun!"her hands held her cheeks and forced her tears to came out. She was crying. _Is she crying?he wondered._

"I don't know you was that kind of man! I rejected you now you revenge me, right? Lacus said that you could make me feel happy but I think she was wrong! You was the worst man I have ever met!"she yelled, still crying. Seem like he was very panic and confused "I'm….sorry Cagalli!I didn't mean that! I didn't want to make you cry! I just want to tease you a bit! Please, stop crying!"he comforted her but she cried more loudly than before.

"Alright, Cagalli! You win!Please don't cry! People will think that I bully you!Please stop crying!I…..I….. I will date with you!" that was the sentence she wanted to hear most. It's like a sweet sound to her ears.

"Good! I will prepare! Wait for me a minute!"she wiped her (fake) tears then kissed on his cheek. She left.

"She kissed me!"he whispered. His face's like hand touched his cheek.

"What a poor bastard!"Athrun heard something as the silver hair man appeared.

"Eh? What did you say, old man?"

"Who you called Old man? By the way, you have been tricked. Do you know that?"Yzak said.

"Tricked?"

"Yeah! She tricked you! She didn't cry! Her eyes even not red! How do you call that 'cry'!Besides, you didn't she her smirk, did you?"

"But I saw water came from her eyes!"

"It's eyes drop, man! She is so dodgy!You are so foolish, Athrun! See you then, budy! Have fun with her!"

"Athrun!"a blonde girl appeared in front of him, after Yzak left. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her hair was tied by a brooch. Athrun was ecstatic before her beauty. His cheeks was burning again.

"Cagalli!"she gripped his hand.

"Let's go!"she said and and dragged him away. They didn't know the pink hair girl saw them lovey-dovey to each other and she smiled. "Ganbatte! I hope you two will be happy!"said the girl.

* * *

"It's nearly afternoon now! Do you think we can still date?"he asked.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Cagalli! Where will you take me to?"he questioned as his eyes was covered by a white cloth.

"Almost there! You will know!"then she took the cloth out of his eyes. In front of him now was a huge sea and the sun was setting. They sat on the sand.

"Wow! Beautiful! Where are we, Cagalli?"

"You have known the answer, right? This is the place I always stay when I am sad or bored beside staying in the …I know you will love it!"she smiled.

"How can you know about this place, Cagalli!?"

"Will you be angry if I tell you?"she said, kindda worry.

"No!"

"Serious!"

"Serious! I swear I won't be angry!"said he.

"Alright! Asuran was the person show me this place!"she sighed.

"Are you angry?"she was curious and looked at his face.

"You was scared that I will be angry at you? Don't be fool! Why should I be? It's ok because now you show me this beautiful place, right? I forgive you!And we watch the sunset together! How romantic!"

"Fuh! I touch you will punch me on the face!"she sighed again.

"Ha!Ha! I will punch you? How can you think that! I will never hurt a beautiful woman like you! I'm a gentle man not a bandit!"said he and she blushed.

"Ha!Gentleman! I think you are a pervert! You courted me when I was on your bed!"

"But it was an accident! I didn't want to do that!"he yelled, he flushed.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean that! By the way, have you ever wished something!"

"No!"

"Good! I will teach you! Just write your wish on the paper, put it in the bottle and let the sea take it away!"

"Really! Can it be true?"he asked.

"Of course! Do you want to try?"

"That's good idea!"he smiled.

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself.  
There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:_

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle,  
and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

"What did you wish, Cagalli?"he asked

"It's a secret! How about you?"she smiled.

"Me? I just wish you always kept your beautiful smile like that!Umh…..You have done this with him, haven't you?"he said and she burned in red.

"Yeah! This feeling remind me about 'him'!That's happy time of my life!"

"Tell me, how can you meet 'him'?"

"It has been a long long time ago when I was buried alive! I met him in his dream!"

* * *

__Flashback__

"Why can I still breathe? Have I died? Please, say 'yes'!"she thought and breathed hard. Her eyes was covered by a cloth which was dyed in red blood. Her clothes was ragged. Around her was an empty place. Nothing in here, all was white. But she could hear the sound. The sound blamed her existence. She covered her ears with both her hands, yelled in anger.

"Why? Why? I still live? Why? Can't I die?"she asked but nothing replied her. The voices of the people who blamed her life still in her head. Like a big scar. Never be healed. Blood came from her eyes. She looked like a demon right now. How pathetic. But suddenly, the sight in front of her changed. There were big beautiful cherry blossom trees, the river, the stream, the cloud and the moon. Everything's in darkness. A boy appeared. He was the person whom she felt something weird. The boy with midnight blue hair and an beautiful emerald eyes stared at her. She didn't do anything but stared back. Then she turned her head and looked at the full moon.

"Who are you?"the boy started. The blonde girl didn't reply back she kept her stared. The kid looked at her weirdly.

"Who are you?"he asked that question again.

This time, she responded back "I am a demon which doesn't belong to this world! The worst thing that no one loves!"

"A demon?"

"Yeah!"

"What is demon?"

"A paranormal, often malevolent! They have horns, fangs and nails! Usually kill and eat human! In conclusion, they are the thing shouldn't exist in this life!"

"Oh! But my mother said they have some kind of good demon!"

"It just exist in fairy tails or books! Every demon is cruel!"

"Really! But I think if you are a demon, you will be the cutest one that I have never met!"he said and smiled.

"Cutest? I'm not cute! I'm terrible!"she said.

"No, you are not terrible! You are beautiful!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I don't imply your figure! I'm talking about your soul! It's pure!"

"….."

"People always think that they are wonderful! They say that it is beautiful, it will beautiful. If they say that it is bad, it will be the worst thing beyond your imagination. They can change black and white!Everything is under their control!"

"How can you know that?"she asked.

"Because, I have tasted it without teaching! But you are the only person whom I think that beautiful!"

"But not everyone recognizes me! They hate me! Even tried to kill me three time!"

"But you still love them, don't you!"his words mahe her freeze. That's true. She still loved her people despite their feeling for her.

"Tell me, what should I do now? I can't died even I tried many time!"

"Continue your life! If you love your people, show them your love. If you want to be happy, make someone happy first. Because they are your reason to continue your life! Show them like you show me what is 'beautiful'!"

"I can't! What can I do if this place was empty!"she said as she placed her hand on her heart.

"It's ok! I can teach you! Tell me first what do you think about this sight?"

"Ugly!"just one word.

"Because it make you sad right? But I think it is beautiful like your soul. Peaceful and Simple. You are trying to hide your beauty! But it's ok! We will learn about it later! You should go back to your world now."the boy said her and his hand stroke her cheek.

"See you then!"he said and turned away.

"Can we meet again!"she yelled back.

"Yes, we can! But the next time you meet me, show me your true beauty!"this was the first time she felt close to someone. Someone truly helped to free her soul.

__End of flashback__

* * *

"He told me that! But ….But…..before I get it, he died. I killed him!"she said in a floppy voice. She hand touched her necklace which Asuran gave to her.

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away.  
It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

You always did everything for me, no matter what,  
but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble.

_You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,  
so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me.  
_

"If it's very painful like that! Why don't you try to forget it?"he suggested.

"Like I said to you, I can't!"

"Alright, if you can't forget, I will help you!"he said as he took the necklace which she was touching and threw it into the sea. He knew who gave it to her.

"What are you doing? That was the gift he gave me! I can't lose it! I don't want to forget 'him'!"she yelled, her tears came much more. She tried to jumped into the sea to find it but Athrun prevented her.

"Past is past! You can't change it! Let the sea took it away!"

"No I don't want to! I don't want to forget! Please, don't do this to me!"she struggled against him. And at last she jumped into the sea. In the water, she didn't see anything clearly. Although she knew it's useless, she still tried. Because of 'him' – the one who always made her smile – the one she loved most. She had to do this. But she was breathless, so she fell in a deep sleep. She saw someone came to her and took her away. Then their lips were together. They are warm and sweet like 'him'.

The last thing she knew when she woke up was Athrun appeared in front of her.

"Are you hurt, Cagalli?"he said and worried about she didn't say anything. Instead, she slapped hard on his face, made his eyes opened she left him behind.

"Cagalli!"he whispered. He felt like wanting to cry. He saw a bottle floated up in the sea. He took it and read the paper. His heart hurt more when he read it. She wrote it.

She hoped_ "I wish someone would stop pitying me!"_his tears dropped in the paper. And let it flied with winds.

* * *

The night was coming. They came back together without saying anything. The moon has come. And the sky was very beautiful.

**This river's flow is said**

**To be like a gentle tone color**

**The blowing breeze caresses my cheeks**

**My precious memories blur**

**The sky became so far away**

**As if it's tearing apart my heart**

**The forgotten memories awaken**

**The tears overflow**

Suddenly, they had an accident on the way went home. They were attacked by some thugs. He tried his best to protect her but instead of that, she took a cut on her back when she protected him. He carried her in his arm and escapes those thugs.

"Just go ahead and turn left, you will see a house! They can't find us there!"she said, like nearly dying.

**The season of the white cherry blossom flowers**

**Is so far within the dream,but**

**The petals flutter about, falling in a whisper**

**I won't forget those words**

She was sweating.

**One person, all alone, can't sleep at night**

**I go out walking within the warm breeze**

**And just like that, I'll frolic around merrily**

**If I notice the memories are changing**

**The moon disappears**

**That humid day**

**I want to get rid of it, the memoried too, are fleeting**

**The tears won't stop**

He saw that house and came in. Putting her lie down, he went to find the first-aid box. Her blood didn't stopped flowing. Finally, he found it.

"Take off your dress, now!"he ordered.

"What!"she yelled with her cheeks buring.

"Take off your dress!"

"No, I won't!"

"I'm serious!"he knew she wouldn't do it so he did it by himself. He pulled her dress to her stomach. He was nearly had a nose bleeding because of her body.

"Cover your eyes!"she said.

"How can I bandage your wound when I am not looking!"he said, he blushed more.

" Pervert!"she mumbled many time so he covered his eyes with a cloth. Without looking, he could still bandage her wound carefully. Her cheeks were also red.

**The cruelty of time is engraving**

**So let's stay connected and have fun**

**The leaves of the cherry blossom trees anre lush and rampant**

**There is nothing to say**

But then, she knew that not only her but also him had a cut. She found that he had a cut on his shoulder when he protected her. His wound had poison so she had to suck it out of his body. She tried to save him. She was very worried about him. Despite her wound, she still took care of him. But she felt weird when she touched his scar which was on his waist. Like the wound she had bandaged for Asuran. Athrun slept peacefully on her shoulder. The door was opened so they could see the cherry blossom petals fluttered. It's very beautiful. But soon, he awake and found that his head was on her shoulder.

"Don't move! You have a wound!"she yelled when she found he was trying to stand up.

"Where are we?"

"A safe place, don't worry!"

"Wow! This place is wonderful!"

"This was the first place I met 'him'! And ….the place I have to say 'good-bye' to him!"she was sad.

"Cagalli!"he was confused.

"It's ok! I won't cry again! I'm so sorry if I hurt you! Maybe I was too…"

"I understand! Forgetting about the past is difficult ! Maybe I was too rush! But I won't let you go! I will protect you, Cagalli!"

"I know! You always make me happy even if I hurt you!"

They watched sakura together.

**The season of the white cherry blossom flowers**

**Is so far within the dream,but**

**The petals flutter about, falling in a whisper**

**I won't forget those words.**

* * *

**Next morning…..**

* * *

"Where am I?"the blue hair man yawned.

"Good morning, Athrun!"the pink hair girl said.

"Lacus! ….Am I at home!"

"Yes, of course! Cagalli told me everything! Dangerous but Romantic! She always complains " That's damn pig is so heavy"" and it made him chuckled.

"I see you have awaken, blue pig!"he heard a voice. His Queen came.

"See you two then!"Lacus said and left.

"How do you feel now, Athrun!"

"Much better! About you?"he replied.

"Good! Here is your drug, take it NOW!"he saw a bow of drug. It looked like a bow of was scared so he shook his head.

"No? If you don't drink it, you will did!"she teased him. But he still shook her head. Because of her anger, she took the drug, then pressed her lips with him. The drug from her mouth flowed into his. He could felt a bit bitter but almost sweet. His naughty hands were around her body, pulled her closer to him like she was kissing him. Then he pushed her away.

"I don't know can do that!"he smirked.

"Rest now! I have work to do!"then she left. She might change because of him.

When she went out of the room, she met Mirriallia and Dearka. They gave her a paper that her eyes opened in surprise. She thought about it many time, all day. Then…...

* * *

Till the night, she took Athrun to the garden. In her hand was a music box.

"What is this, Cagalli?"he asked.

"It's a music box which I made for 'him' but I couldn't give it!"

"So what will you do with it?"

"It is used to ….take…. someone memories away!"she said as her tears was flowing again.

"I'm sorry, Athrun!"he didn't understand till she opened the music box, his head like hitting. It hurt very much.

"Cagalli! What are you doing? Stop! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I'm so sorry, Athrun but I have to do this! Please forgive me!"she cried and he was fainting then the music box was closed.

"Forgive me, dear! But I don't want to lose you, again!"she said as she stroke his hair.

"If I can see you happy again, I will sacrifice myself just for you!"

"Please, take him back to his world!"she ordered to Shiho. But before taking him away, she gave him a kiss like her last gift for him. Then he was taken back to his world.

The pink hair girl asked "Is it alright, Cagalli? Will this make you and he feel happy! Will you regret about this? He is the person you always miss and love, you know!"

"No, I won't Lacus! I will do everything just see my Asuran (Athrun) smile!" She smiled in pain but her tears was still flowing. She looked at to the sky where the hazy moon appeared. Now she know what's her truly wish.

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.  
"If we could be reborn in our next life..."_

* * *

**Explanation:**…?...

**A/N:** Ha!Ha! this chap have been finished! I'm for changing pen-name and title ! Bad habit. :P

**The song :** Regret Message – Kagamine Rin (Which was inclined and underline!)

Yume to Hazakura – Hatsune Miku (Which was bold!)

I love this song very much, so I think you should listen to it. I don't abuse them because I suck in Literature!

I think you will understand more clearly if you listen to. At the and, Listening to the song is compulsory. It's is a part of my story too, so I hope you will listen to it. With it, you will understand the characters' true feeling. Read and Review. Tell me about the song too!XD

Thanks to everyone who always support me! Sorry for some typos, E errors in previous and this chap!XD

Hope you will like it!XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.  



	4. Can I love you, again?

**Chapter 4: Can I love you, again?**

Near the river where the blonde girl was sitting, cherry blossom petals were fluttering. The moon was shining in the sky. And the stream was flowing quietly with some petals. She was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Her amber eyes were sad, painful but very beautiful. Her knees were near her chest and her hands were around them. She looked so thoughtfully. Seem like she tried to remember something. It might that day.

* * *

"_If someday I betray you, will you forgive me?"said the girl._

"_No!"said the man._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you hurt me!"_

"_But I have my own reason! Will you still forgive me?"the girl begged._

"_Maybe!" _

"_But!"he continued. "But if I find out that you truly betray me, I'm sure I will kill you by myself!"_

"_What! That's cruel!"she yelled._

"_I know! But I don't want to be betrayed by the woman I'm in love madly! So please Cagalli, promise for me!"_

"_Promise what?"_

"_Promise that you will never betray me!"_

"_That's too trouble!"_

"_Promise, Cagalli or I'll kill you right now!"_

"_Alright! I promise I will never betray Asuran Zara – the man I love most in this world! Is that enough?"_

"_Good girl!"he said as he kissed her forehead. His right hand was around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder._

"_Cagalli! What are you doing? Please stop! My head! Hurt!"he said as his hands held his head._

"_I'm so sorry Athrun! But forgive me! I don't want to lose you, again! Forgive me!"she cried, her hand was holding the opened music box._

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Please Cagalli! Tell me what's going on?Why do you do this to me?"Athrun asked and knelt his knees. _

"_You don't have to know! Just forgive me, dear! I don't want to lose you! Neither I want to hurt you! I know you may be hurt but just for now! You will be pain no more!"Cagalli said, couldn't stop crying. When Athrun was fainting, she came to him and hugged his body tightly._

"_Forgive me, love! I don't want to do this, but I must! If I can see you're happy, If I can see your smile, I will do everything even sacrifice myself just for you! I'm sorry but I love you!"she said to him, tears was flowing on her cheeks._

* * *

The girl sighed. She didn't know what she should do right know. It's night but she couldn't sleep. She was scared. Scared that she would dream about would meet him. What should she do if she truly met him? What could she say if he stood in front of her? She didn't know. She didn't even know that was her decision right?

The Queen right now was so floppy. So different from the Queen who was known that very strict and cruel. She was sighing and crying at this time. And in her hands now was the music box which stored her lover's memories. It was ringing some lovelorn, sad and painful rhythm. She looked at it very heart-breaking but it's too late to regret. She has chosen to send him back where he belongs to. He would never belong to her. And she knew it. Maybe she would lie in this river and let it take her away, far from this world. But she had to stay here. She had a reason, she must protect him. She had a wish, so she must complete it. Tears was still flowing. Why when you are hurt, you always cry. Is it the rule you can't resist?...No, maybe you can!

"Why are you still here? It's night now!"the female voice appeared.

"Lacus!"when the blonde girl turned back, she saw the pink hair girl.

"What are you doing here? You will get a cold if you stay outside all the night!"Lacus covered her with a blanket.

"You can't sleep, too, can you?"Cagalli looked at Lacus oddly.

"Yeah!"She said and sat beside Cagalli.

"…"

"Do you miss him, Cagalli?"Lacus questioned. But Cagalli had no reason to answer it, so she was silent.

"Don't answer? It's ok? I know what you will say! I miss him, too! But Cagalli! Is it necessary to decide it immediately?"

"I…I…I don't know!"

"Do you regret now?"

"No!"

" 'No'! I know you are not a good liar! So don't try to hide it!"

"Alright! Maybe!"

"I think it's absolutely not 'maybe'!"

"But is it important to ask this stupid question now? Even if I regret now, I still can't take him back! He never belongs to me! Never!" Cagalli yelled at her best friend. Her tears dropped.

"Cagalli!"

"Right! I love him! I truly love him whether he is Asuran or not! But what can I do! Me and him! Was born in different world! Fate had separated us! We can't love each other! Even I tried my best to take him by my side!"

"No! You were the one who sent him back! You was the one pushed him away, though he loves you!"Lacus yelled back.

"Yes! But I do that for his sake! Even though it will hurt me a lot!"

"Cagalli!"

"I don't want to lose him! Do you know that Lacus? Do you know the feeling when you puncture the man you love? I was happy that I met him! I'm glad that he is Asuran! But I am also scared! What will happen, if I kill him, again! Will he have bliss? Will everyone feel happy? Of course not!"Her tears was flowing like a stream.

"But that way can't make everyone happy! Especially, you!"

"Sorry Lacus! I have to do it! Although it will never be the best way! But I decided and I believe in my decision!"

"Alright! Consider as you won't regret! But what will you do, if he remember everything? About you and what you did to him!"

"That's impossible! He will never take his memories back! Besides, if he remembered, he would get married and even have children at that time!He forgets everything!"

"But Cag _"

"Needless to say, Lacus!I have decided! I don't want him to be a replica! I don't want the past will repeat, either. He will go his way and I will go my way. Let start again, consider as he has never came here before! And I don't want to remember anything about him, too!"She said coldly and threw the music box into the river. Without looking back, she left Lacus behind.

"You're so stubborn, Cagalli! No one can change you, except him!"Lacus sighed.

"I wonder how long this can last!"she looked at the music box which was lying in the river.

* * *

**Next morning**

The sun was shinning. The sky was bright and the weather was fine. The midnight blue hair man was lying on his bed. Seem like he didn't want to wake up. His hand covered his eyes which was shutting tightly. But at the end, he still had to wake up. He must go to school today. He sat on his bed and yawned. His hand touched his forehead.

"What did I do last night? Why's my head hurt like that? My shoulder also! Damn it!"he he woke up and get he was changing his clothes, he explored that he had a scar on his shoulder. Maybe it has just healed, so it's still hurt a bit.

He ate breakfast quickly and went to school. He still remembered what he did yesterday, two days ago, last week. But he couldn't remember her. She had created a fake memories for him, so he forgot about her. Like she said before he would never remember her, again. Unless….he met her.

The brown hair who was waiting for him at the entrance of the university gate was his best friend. They said 'hi' to each other and walked into the school.

"Today, our professor tell us about the result of the last essay! Do you know that?"Kira said.

"Ah, yeah!"Athrun startled.

"I wondered how mark I will get!"Kira wondered.

"Sure, it will be great mark!"

"It will start right now! Hurry, Kira!"Athrun said. And they ran to their class.

After that, their professor walked into the class. Athrun didn't realize because he was thinking something. He sat near the window, so he looked outside it. And his best friend sat behind him. Then the professor received their essay.

"Wow, A! Very great, Kira!"Athrun said.

"That's very kind of you to say so!"he smiled back. But when Athrun held his essay in his hand, he was quite shocked.

"Oh man. What did you do, Athun? A+! It's A+! I'm very jealous with you!"Kira told to Athrun who was also surprised.

"I don't know! I was the one who wrote this, right? Unbelievable!"

"If you didn't write it, who wrote it! Silly!"Kira teased Athrun.

"But I still feel strange!"

"Alright! Needless to deny it! I know you're better than me!"

"Time out! Let's go outside!"Kira dragged him to the school yard.

"This place is cool!"Kira said but Athrun ignored it.

"What's wrong? Your face looks weird!"Kira stared at his face.

"Nothing! I want to ask you about the schedule today!"

"Our schedule. Let's see! If I am not wrong. We just have one period today, then we can go home!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like today most! Let's go some where now, shall we!"

"I think so!"Athrun replied.

* * *

But when they walked out of the school, a bunch of girls were following Athrun. They had to run fast so as to escape. Those fan-girls always yelled Athrun's name.

"Hey, Athrun! Who are those girl? They are your fan-girls?"Kira yelled at his friend. They were in a shelter after being hunted by Athrun's fan-girls.

"How can I know! I even didn't know them!"Athrun yelled back.

"What should we do now? We can be killed if they find us!"

"I don't know to! Damn!"

"I have a plan! They want you, right?"Athrun was scared when Kira smiled evilly.

"Why do you smile so evil, Kira! I don't like you smile like that!"

" They want you! If I give you to them, maybe I can escape!"he said as his hand was on Athrun's shoulder.

"Don't do that, Kira! I don't like them! Please, don't kill me, I'm still young!"Athrun begged.

"I know and I won't do that! But I don't have any plan except it!"

"Maybe we still try your plan!"Athrun said. Then Kira and he came out. Those fan-girls was still waiting for them. They followed them every where, especially Athrun. He nearly died by them. His clothes was ragged. Now he looked like a cave man. Luckily, they still suvived after their hunting.

They arrived Athrun's house. And Athrun has changed his clothes already.

"Almost die!"

"Yeah! But I didn't know them! How could they know me?"Athrun grumbled.

"Who know! Maybe you're handsome and talented, so they love you. By the way, did you use some florida? That may attract them!"

"Of coure not! I'm not that kind of man!"

"Thank goodness! If you use, you will have nothing in your body!"

"Kira!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just kidding! Hah, Our plan today has been destroyed by them! Why!"Kira sighed.

"Wow! Time passed very fast! It's evening now! Can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I think those fan-girls were stronger than us! It's late! I have to go home now! See you tomorrow!"Kira said good-bye. The door was closed, Athrun lunged into his bed quickly.

"I'm so tired! What happen to me today? What a mess! A+ essay! Now a lot of girls follow me!Unwelcome surprise!Damn ! Hard life! Maybe take a sleep and forget everything is the best way!"then he slowly, slowly slept deeply. He was dreaming again.

* * *

In the dream, it was a huge place. He could do everything that no one could forbid him. He was free in here. He didn't need to think what he would do tomorrow. He wandered in the dream and heard the voice. Who was singing? But sure it's very beautiful!

He kept on walking and walking till he saw a cherry blossom tree. It's petals was flying in the wind. The twig where a girl was sitting and singing beautifully. Her voice was deep like a stream. It was also hurt and sad.

**Your hands that are always so cold are like snow  
When I hold them it's as if they'll melt**

**Even if no one forgives us, and even if I lose everything  
I want to see you, I want to see you  
Even if there is no going back**

He stared at the girl who was singing. She had a beautiful blonde hair and she was wearing a blue dress. He didn't see her face because it was covered by a demon mask. The girl still singing and ignored him. She knew him was there but she didn't want to lay her eyes on him.

**Because there you are, shining until the end of the world  
I won't ask any more than this so  
God, just for now please close your eyes to our mistakes  
**

The blonde girl sang beautiful that made him always look at her. Something made him want to know her. So he

"Who are you?"he asked.

But the girl didn't respond. She pretended that nothing happened.

**The truth is I was a little afraid and lost my way, thinking that you were a person that would disappear someday even if I held onto your hand**

**I don't need memories  
Because they would just continue to cut away my heart  
Those words that you said**

**My heart is bound tight by chains of ice  
As we tremble from the pain  
and slip away into the night, our sins accumulate  
so much so that it's sad**

**Because there you are, shining until the end of the world  
I won't ask any more than this so  
God, just for now please close your eyes to our mistakes**

The song was finished**, **now the girl turned her head and looked at him.

"Who are you?"the girl questioned.

His eyes was opened in shock but he replied "I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala! And you're….!"

"Nothing!"the girl said coldly.

"Why! You don't have a name?"

"Sure, I have! But I'm not belong to this world. Everyone calls me a demon or bad luck! No one loves me! Certainly, I must be a demon! You should not give your name to me or talk to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a demon! I can kill you right away!"

"I'm not scared! I can see that you are beautiful not like a demon!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How can you know? And don't praise me!"she asked.

"You sang very wonderful! It's like you fall in love with someone! Demon can love?"he talked.

"Yes, they can! But they will never be happy!"

"Oh! So where is your lover now? You can't be with him?"

"He died! I thought he betrayed me, so I killed him!"

"So that's why you look sad!"

"Have you ever been in love before?"the girl looked at him weirdly.

"No! But I'm sure it's very wonderful! Althought I have never been in love, I think I used to love someone that I didn't know!"

"Weirdo!"

"Yeah! People always tell me that! They are always tricking and laughing at me!"

"Why they do that?"

"I'm an orphan! I don't have parents, sisters or brothers like every children. I grew up in an orphanage! They always say that I'm a bastard child!"

"You're so pathenic! Seem like we were born in the same situation!"

"Maybe! But I still not know your name!"

"It's Cagalli Yula Athha!"the girl jumped down.

"Nice name!"he smiled. "This the first time I feel so close with a girl!"

"I thought there were many girl following you!"

"Of course! And I don't like them very much! But with you, it's different!"

"Really? How was it?"

"I don't know!"they was sitting under the cheery blossom tree.

"But comfortable! I think ….I'm…a….I'm ….!"he looked at her but nothing happened. It looked like she was sleeping. His face was flushing a bit.

"I think I'm …..in love with you!"he continued but she didn't hear was the first time he admitted quickly that he loved a woman like that. He smiled and stared at her. Slowly, he took the mask out of her face to see her true face. And he was surprised. She was the most beautiful girl that he has never seen. Her skin was rosy cheeks. And her pink lips made him blush more. Her head rested on his shoulder. It reminded him something he forgot but he couldn't remember. He kept his stare at her. His heart was beating faster. Something urged him to come to her. And finally, he closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. They were so sort and sweet. It's too familiar, like he had met her before. Of course, he met her, but he didn't remember. Because she took his memories away. But now, he met her, again. Their unwelcome meeting made him fall in love with her again. Even though she wanted to push him away, he still appeared in front of her. She would be hurt more if she knew that he had been secretly in love with her again, at the first time they met. She didn't want this even if she loved him very much also. But God wanted them to meet each other again, wanted them to fall in love again, wanted their hands to crush each other's hearts. Now, he liked to hold her in his embrace like what he was doing. Time, please stop. So he could be with her like this.

* * *

When he woke up, she was gone. His heart's like writhe in pain. She was also woke up in her world. Her snapped open, tears were flowing from her eyes. She met him but couldn't tell him that she loves him, too. Maybe, she would acquaint with this someday – living without him. But could it happen?

"I see you have awaken! Dreaming about him again?"Lacus came in.

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to force yourself to forget him! It's out of your ability! I know you love him!"

"Is it difficult like that?"

"Umh! Like the first time you try to move on and forget Asuran!"Lacus sighed.

"I have met him! But I don't want to remind his past with me! What should I do now?"

"Just follow to your heart and you will know the answer!"

"Seem like it's easy! I just want to know what his life is going! But I'm a bit scared that he will love me again!I'm happy if I can be his friends without barrier!"

"Sure it's the right thing to do! But be careful what you wish for!It may hurt you!"

"Thanks for your advice!"Cagalli smiled weakly.

* * *

**In Athrun's world ….**

"Hey, dude! What happened to you last night? Are you lovesick? It's like someone stole your heart!"Kira said and waved his hand in front of Athrun's face.

"I think I'm in love!"His best friend replied.

"What! Did I hear something wrong or the sun truly rises in the West! Repeat again!"Kira couldn't believe in his ears. His best friend was in love. **In love**.

"I fall in love with a unknown girl!"

"Oh man, you are so insane. Maybe I should take you to the hospital!"Kira said and tried to drag Athrun to the hospital. But the professor came in.

"Today, we have somwexchange student from USA, I hope you will be friendly with them!"the professor said as the girl with blonde hair and amber eyes walked into the class. She was wearing the university's uniform.

"Hello everyone! My name is Catherine Hibiki! I hope you will help me from now on!"the girl introduced, but her face looked very cold. Athrun was quite shocked. Was that the girl he always missed and dreamed?

Her eyes, her smile, her perfume. Everything looked so familiar. Maybe, right. The new girl walked towards him and sat behind Kira. Every men in the class was attracted by her. That's why Athrun felt uncomfortable. Throughout the period, Athrun always glanced at her. But she didn't know. Break time, she didn't even talk to him. If she truly knows him, she should say 'hi' to him. She acted liked he didn't exist. When the class was over, he still had time to get acquainted with her. But she didn't say anything. Stood up and then left him behind. First, he was shock a bit but he thought that he still had a chance to meet her. She couldn't avoid him forever. Then he went back his home.

* * *

Night, when he fell asleep. He was dreaming again, wandered in the dream, he heard a girl voice again. Wondered if it's she. Whether she remember him or was sitting on the cheery blossom tree, but this time she didn't wear that demon mask anymore. He could see completely her face. Smooth blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes. She looked at magnificent at he stared at her, his heart was beating very fast. As she saw him, she jumped down from the tree and walked towards him.

"It's nice to see you again!"the girl said.

"Me too!"

"So why are you here?"

"I just want to see you!"

"Really!Why?"

" We're friend now!Right?"she froze.

"I think so!"she stood in front of the man she loves. For some reason, she pushed him away from he said that they just be friend. How ironic. _But if we couldn't love each other, maybe friend_ _is the best way_, she thought . She smiled.

"Good!Do you know today I have met a girl look really like you!"

"She looks like me?"

"Um! Everything! I was surprised too!Twin? Or maybe it's you!"

"How can that happen!I doesn't even know her!"she chuckled and looked away.

"You're right! But she's very cold!I wish I could become friends with her!"

"Why don't you try it tomorrow!I'm sure she will like you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! I will try tomorrow!"

* * *

Then tomorrow morning, he truly made friends with her. First, she was quite shock. But then she smiled and agree to become his friend. How happy he was. He had another friend. He wasn't lonely anymore. They became friends of each other. They were very intimate, like a boyfriend and girlfriend. But truly she just considered him like a friend. Because she had a...

"I'm sorry! I'm late!"a voice spoke as a man with blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes walked into the class. And Catherine's eyes opened in surprise.

"Miguel!"she muttered. As the pen on her hand dropped.

"I'm Miguel Aiman! New student from America! Nice to meet you!"the man introduced. All the girl in the class was screamed in happiness when he walked into the class. And the first place where his eyes laid was Catherine's place. He smiled. Without warning, he walked towards her, picked up her pen, then held her hand and kissed on her palm.

Everyone in the class looked in shock. Very shock indeed. Athrun looked at them could felt something ached his heart so much. It's her?

* * *

**Explanation:** O_o

**A/N**: Thank goodness, I'm done! He!HE!XD

**The song:** Ice chain – Rurutia (it's very sad!T.T)

Servant of evil [Music box Ver] – Kagamine Len ( It's also known as Maid of evil – Kagamine Rin! Love it so much!XD)

I think this chap was quite short and not as good as the previous one! But I'm sure next chap will hurt much more than this (I think so!) Love triangle!XD. Thanks for reading! Hope you will enjoy it! Sorry for some typos, E errors.

Thanks to everyone who always support me!

Read and Review!:D

_**Warn:**_ This is chap 4 and the next is chap 5. I advise you to keep out if you are Athrun's fan. Because I'll make 'an angst chap 5'. And the victim here is Athrun. It will be very hurt. If you read it, you should bring these thing.

1, Cellphone (to call 911! Is it hospital's number! Sure it's not in my country!)

2, Eyes drop

3, A pillow (of course, you'll have to bite it to citronella your pain and anger)

4, A brick (to hit your computer or internet!)

It's just my opinon!:D

He!He!Kidding!XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.


	5. Heartbroken!

**Chapter 5:**

**Special chapter : The invisible Ice Chain between you and me – Heartbroken!**

* * *

First, a weird blonde man had fallen down from sky. He suddenly appeared in Athun's class then he came to kiss a girl's palm , his best friend's palm. What the hell going on. Athrun couldn't believe in his eyes right now. That man looked so different from every man in the class. His eyes, his hair and also his behavior. They're so different. Athrun could feel a bright light surrounded that man. He's surely not ordinary person.

That man placed a kiss on Cathrine's palm. Her eyes opened widely also. She couldn't believe that he was here, in front of her. Everyone's eyes just stared at them. And Cathrine knew that, so she withdrew her hand back. Miguel didn't say something but smiled. Because she was blushing. Athrun tried to calm his anger. This was the first time, Athrun has seen her blush. How could this happened. She didn't even blush once when she with him. But that man could make her blush at the first time they met. A deep dark jealousy grew inside Athrun. He knew she's just his friend. So why he had to be angry? His heart was beating so fast. If nobody were here, he would punch that man on the face and drag Cathrine away. Kira looked at his friend carefully. Seems like Athrun was very angry. Kira could heard that sound, the noise from Athrun's mouth. He was gritting his teeth. And that time he knew Athrun was in love with that girl who he had met last week.

Miguel looked at her for a while then walked to his seat. When he was walking to his seat, he suddenly touched Athrun's leer. Miguel startled a bit. _Asuran Zara? Didn't he die? No, couldn't be!_, Miguel thought. _Whether he is Asuran Zara or not, he will never take Cagalli away from me this time!_ Then he gave Athrun a DON'T – THINK – THAT – YOU –WILL – HAVE – HER – THIS – TIME glare. Athrun was surprised at Miguel's expression. But he glared back. Then Miguel walked to his seat. Cathrine was sweating in front of their expression. Bad day for Athrun, he had an enemy. A dangerous enemy. Sorry, God couldn't help him this time.

Throughout the periods, Athrun couldn't concentrate on something. That kiss which Miguel gave to Cathrine made his blood boiling. He shook his head many time but he couldn't kick it out. His heart's like to want to explode. He looked at Cathrine who was smiling. Cathrine noticed it then she smiled at him. That made him blushed a lot and turned his face away. She chuckled. And of course, it didn't leave Miguel's eyes who was spying on Cathrine. He was very mad. The pencil in his hand was broken. But he has to calm down if he wants to take her back.

Athrun was happy that maybe she still held a place for him in her heart. But that Miguel man wouldn't let them together. He always disturbed when Athrun and Cathrine tried to be with each other. After the class, Miguel always dragged her before Athrun could talk to her. Not only a day. It's everyday. That made Athrun's anger couldn't be controlled anymore. His fear grew up slowly,slowly. What was the relationship they had here. Why that man always adhered. Did he try to separate Athrun and …...Unless…...

* * *

That guy loves her. No maybe much more than that! Boyfriend? Lover? Fiance? Athrun's mind yelled in fear. Would that man taker away? But surely that man would never give up. So he should be hurry. Hurry to tell her how much…...how much…..how much he loves her before it's too late. Before he lost her sight forever.

Athrun thought about it many time. Soon, it's after noon now. He intended to walked home or may be try to find Cathrine to confess his feeling. He stood up and looked up to the window to find Cathrine. But he didn't see her out there. He hurried to walked out the class. But a red hair girl stopped him when he intended to leave his seat. Made him put off his plan. She stood in front of him. Smiled shyly.

"Meyrin! What's wrong?"Athrun asked her. He wanted to make it hurry.

"Etou….Etou…I have some thing to tell you….!"Meyrin shyly said.

"What is this? Please, hurry up! I have important thing to do!"Athrun urged her.

"Athrun-san! Do …do you have …..a…a….. girlfriend?"

"No! Why?"

"Really?"she was happy that he still not had a girlfriend.

"Yeah! Why do you ask about it?"

"Ah! I …..think….think….that I have a crush on you! So if you don't reprobate, please let me be your girlfriend!"

"Meyrin!"he looked at her weirdly and surprisingly.

"I know I'm not good, not as you. But I truly love you! Please, accept me!"she said shyly. But suddenly he saw a short blonde girl waked through the class and made his mind be turbid. She glanced where Athrun was standing with icy look. Then she turned her head away and kept walking. That made him ache and hurt so much.

"Cathrine!"Athrun mumbled into a whisper.

"Sorry Meyrin! I think I have someone to fall in love! I'm so sorry! I have to go now!"he said quickly as he left the poor red hair girl behind. He ran quickly to follow the blonde girl but he couldn't find her. He looked for her every where but he couldn't see her figure. But he didn't give up. Because he had an important thing to tell her when he still had time. Before it didn't too late. He had to tell her that he had fell in love with ran, ran and to find her. Went every where he might, asked everyone he met but he didn't see her.

* * *

The blonde girl walked in the school's garden. She kept wandering, her amber eyes looked so sad. Suddenly a hand hugged her from behind and pulled her closer to was surprised. At the first time, she thought that was Athrun. But she was so wrong. The man in front of her had blonde hair and a pair of purple eyes. And that made her smile disappear.

"Are you missing someone?"Miguel asked her, still hugged her.

"….."

"Why don't you say anything? You are waiting for someone not me, aren't you?"

"Ah….no! I just wander in here and take some peaceful air!"she replied. Certainly, that's not she what wanted.

"Really? You don't miss me?"

"Like I said! I just wander here! I think it's time to go home now!"

"Cagalli! You are waiting for him, right? Why are you trying to hide it!"he said in angry tone.

"I don't understand what are you talking about! And don't call me by that name!"

"You're lying! You are waiting for him! And why can't I call you in your true name! Are you afraid that he will know about our relationship here?"

"Stop it, Miguel! Are you trying to spy on me? Listen, we don't have any relationship here!"

"What did you say? I'm your fiance! Not your ordinary friend! How can you treat me like that! Oh! I know! Because of that Athrun, right?"

" No, not because of him! He's just an innocent man! He don't know about my real name and about you, too!"

"Innocent man? If it's not because of him, why do you have to delay our wedding like that? Why are you running away from me, Cagalli?"

"I'm not running away from you! It's just I need more time to think!"she said as she avoided his look.

"What do you think! Is it very clear? Your father has engaged me to you, so I have to protect you like my wife and the most thing now is we have to marry right away!"

"But I don't want to! I have something to do !"

"What things you want to do?Oh! I get it! Still because of him, right?"

"I said 'No, it's not'"

"I don't get it! What thing that man can give to you but I can't! Because he's like Asuran Zara, isn't he? So that you fall in love with him?"Miguel said in ironic voice.

"…."

"Listen, Cagalli! You are not young enough to play around, especially in this school! Your duty is protect your people and marry me! You have to stop right here if you don't want that man to get hurt!"

"Hurt? Miguel, What will you do for him? Please, don't hurt him!"

"So you confess that you are in love with him, right? Ok! I'll give you two day to think about it again!Just two day and you and me will come back to our world!"

"Two day! How can I think about something just in two day!"

"Are you trying to waste your time with him, Cagalli? He don't love you! The only man can bring happiness to you is me! Please, love only me!"

"I know he maybe look like Asuran, but he is not Asuran! He didn't even know who you are! Just forget about him and marry me! Everything gonna be alright!"he continued.

"But_"

"No but! I know it will be very hard for you! But past is past, you can't change it! I have lost you once, Cagalli! And it made me hurt so much, you know! So this time I won't let you go again! I will never let another man take you away from me, no matter what!"he said then he cupped her cheeks by both his hands and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened widely. First, she struggled. Then she thought again. _Forget about him? I don't know if I can do it!_, she thought to herself then close her eyes and returned it.

* * *

**Choang.** They heard something and then they broke apart. When she turned her head back, her eyes suddenly opened wider than before. She could feel something hurt her heart so much. It was being constricted. The midnight blue hair man appeared and had seen everything he needed to see. His heart was ached and his mind like screaming.

"Miguel... …Cathrine! What are you …...doing?"he said in trembling voice. She felt like speechless. The person shouldn't appear in this place, has emerged right now. What should she say now? He was my fiance and I was kissing him? Man, that might be too ridiculous. No sentence came from her mouth.

Athrun was standing there. His eyes kept staring the woman who was in Miguel's tight embrace. What did he see? Please, don't tell him that they were kissing each other in front of his face. Please, just say they were friendly like friends always do. Say that Miguel has just brushed a dust from her eyes or brushed her hair or something like that. But it sound like a bad lie. He couldn't believe what he had just at the time he wanted to tell her that he loved her, she had had a man by her side already. He wishes he could be the person who was with her now. He wishes he could be the one who kissed her, not that guy. His heart was painful and lovelorn. He could feel tears was running down from his eyes.

"Why should we tell you? You are the one get out of this place!"Miguel said as he hugged Cathrine tighter. And made her be hard to breathe. He wouldn't intend to let her go this time.

"I …..just came ….a cross here!"Athrun was lying but truly he was looking for he knew she was here. He tried his best not to cry in front of them. He said in bitter tone.

"So I think you have known everything about me and her! She will never be yours, so don't waste your strength!She don't love you! And because I'm her fia_"Miguel was stopped by Cathrine. She didn't want Athrun to know about their relationship.

"He's just my boyfriend!"she said quickly and cut off Miguel's sentence. Athrun's heart's like to stop beating. What the hell was going on here. His eyes opened much more. His world's like to be collapsed. That's the sentence she shouldn't speak out.

"Oh! If you say so! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you two! I didn't know you are a couple!Maybe I should leave!"Athrun said as he did bend his face down, tried to hide his he walked away. Cathrine intended to chase him but someone's hand caught hers.

"Where do you think you are going, my Queen!"Miguel said, kept his grip on her left hand.

"Please, let me go! I need to talk to him!"she said and kept breaking free from him. Her tears also wanted to pour out.

"What you can talk to him? He have known our relationship already! He can't do anything!"

"But It might hurt him! Please, give me a chance!"she begged.

"No! I will never let you do that! Do you know how hard I tried to go here! To see you again! How can you always worry about him like that?"

"He is my friend! I need to do that!"

"I said No!You think that he will believe you after knowing this! You are fooling yourself! His love to you is over now! He doesn't love you anymore, Cagalli! I'm the only man truly love you! Forget about him, forget everything! Go back to our world and marry me!"he whispered in her ear, he was hugging her. She didn't do anything but cried.

* * *

**The icy air covered the night sky, the rain turned into hail and snow.****Why did the person I love have someone beside him already?****  
****Even though I know that hoping to be with you is an illusion,****  
****I still want to see you.****  
**

Athrun was walking to his home. In his mind now was her figure and that kiss. He shook his head in order to forget about it. But he couldn't. He was crying in pain. How could she do this to him? He loved her but she had loved someone , he could see the sweet kiss they shared with each other. He always thought that she loved him too. Yet, he's so so so wrong. She didn't love him even a little. But he loved her so much, at the first time she walked into the class, he knew that he loved her. He hoped he would be the one who she loved. Who hugged and comforted her when she's sad. Walking in the park, they could kiss each other. It sound like a vain dream. She would never be with him because she had a man to depend on, especially not him.

**Just how many times have I tried to forget about you?****  
****I can't do it, what should I do?****  
****I want to be someone that you need.****  
****When you reached out with your hand, and I was the person in front of you, oh, how blissful would that be.****The more gentle you are to be, the more painful it is.****  
****I'm still hoping.**

The rain started to dropping. Everything became hurry. People found some shelter to hide. But not him. He roamed in the street and kept thinking the woman he loved. He stopped and looked at the sky which was covered by dark cloud. No light. He used his hand to catch the rain. His heart was very heavy. If he could forget about her, if he could forget about her…...No, he couldn't. He laughed at himself. Surely, he would never stop loving her. He had only her, the only woman he loved and loved forever. Suddenly, a truck coming. The way was so slippery, so the truck lost its control. It crashed against the midnight blue hair man. He lied on the ground. His mind was still thinking about her even he was nearly death. The rain was dropping and mixing with his blood.

* * *

**This kind of scenery just keeps repeating****  
****With no development.****I will work hard, with this emotion in my embrace****  
****But what I really want to be embraced by you again.**

Her phone was ringing. She was at home. And she didn't want to answer phone kept ringing, made her uncomfortable. Then she went to answer it.

"Who's there? If you don't have something important_"she was aswering, some voice yelled at her and cut her off.

"Cathrine! It's me! Kira!"

"Kira? What's wrong?"she asked.

"Athrun! He…..He is in hospital right now!"Her eyes snapped and held her breath hard.

"What…did….you ..say?Athrun….is in hospital? No, can't be! Which hospital, Kira?"she was scared. What would she do if she lost him?

"Minerva!Room 212! Hurry Cathrine!"

"Ok, I'll be there soon!"then she hung changing her clothes, she ran as fast as she could, hope he would be ok.

* * *

_In the hospital…. _

Kira was sitting and waiting. Finally, Cathrine came. She breathed hard. And her tears was almost dropping.

"Cathrine!"Kira stood up.

"Kira! What's happen? How is Athrun now?"

"Hum! Athrun had an accident in the way went home!He was crashed against by a truck!"Kira said in faint. A chill covered her body. Was it her fault?

"How is him now! What did the doctor say?"Cathrine held his shoulder and shook it violently.

"Although the truck didn't hurt him so much, he was still faiting! The doctor said he would be alright soon!"

"Can I see him now?"Cathrine asked, worriedly.

"Sure!"then she walked into the room.

**I want to use my own two hands to experience the happiness of being loved****  
****That would be so blissful.**

She could see him. He was lying in the bed. His head was bandaged by white clothe. And his eyes closed. She walked towards him and sat beside him. She held his hand in her hand, cried hand was so cold like ice. His lips were pale. Her heart was ached a lot.

"Why do you still not wake up?"she asked. Faint voice couldn't be hided.

"You hate me, don't you? Because I broke your heart! So that you don't want to see me! Using this way to run away from me, don't you? Please, wake up, I want to see you!"she shook his body. Her tears rained down her cheeks.

"It's my fault, right? If you don't want to see my anymore, sure I won't disturbing your life! I will disappear forever, get out of your way! And never see you again! But if you can hear me, I want to say 'I love you'"she kissed the man on the lips. Wiping her tears away, she left without looking at him. She had disappeared forever from his life.

**I want to be a person that you need.****Can't it be me?****Just how many times have I tried to forget about you?****  
****I can't do it, what should I do?**

* * *

Athrun hided in a place. In a dream and went to find her. The song kept ringing but he didn't see anyone there. Maybe she was hiding some where. He wondered. Maybe she wanted to play Hide and Seek with him. He wandered in the dream and called her name.

"Cagalli! Where are you? Enough of that! Ok! I lose! Please, appear!"he yelled but nothing happened. The cherry blossom tree was standing there. But she had gone. He couldn't find her.

"Cagalli! Where are you?"he asked again. Nothing was really worried about this. Was she trying to run away from him like Cathrine did. He walked around the blossom tree and saw a piece of paper. He took it and read.

_I think we can't meet each other from now on! Please, don't ask why but I'm happy when I'm with you. I think this's a farewell !I'm sorry!_

He held the paper in his hand. Tears was flowing down and dropped on the paper. Why did she do this? Did she want to leave him, too? He had lost the woman he loved, now it's her. This was the first time, he lost the two woman he loved at the same time. No. He lost the most important woman in his life.

**I want to be someone that you need.****  
****When you reached out with your hand, and I was the person in front of you,**

He sat under the blossom tree. What day was today? October 29th. Was it his birthday? He thought bitterly. He wanted make something special today. The happy day he would never forget. But on the contrary, he lost the person he loved. Bad birthday ever!He was sitting under the cherry blossom tree, crying. He couldn't believe the truth that she left him. But he didn't give up. He was waiting for her even day was passing. He still waited for her. Would she appear again?

**I will never give up****  
****If I was standing in front of you.****  
****I will never leave you.**

_(Kimi ga Te wo Nobasu Saki ni – Fujita Maiko)_

He was sitting and waiting for her. He wishes she would come to meet him. He has been waiting for her for a long long time. Suddenly, a girl appeared. Was it her? A blonde girl came with indifferent eyes. She was wearing a black dress and her face looked icy. Athrun stared at her. Ultimately, she came back to him. Her face showed no emotion. He ran towards her and hugged her in happiness.

"Cagalli! Finally, you come! I thought I would never see you again!"he said with his happy voice.

"Athrun!"she whispered.

"Why do you leave me? I am so worried about you!I really really miss you! Is there something wrong?"

"Athrun! Haven't you gotten the paper which I sent you?"she pushed him away. And said coldly.

"No! Which paper!"he lied.

"Listen! We can meet each other from now on, do you understand ?"she sighed.

His eyes shrank. So she wasn't lying. That's true, she wanted to leave him. He felt his heart want to explode. "Why? We used to play with each other, didn't we?"

"I'm so sorry! But I think we should stop right here! I have engaged and I will get marry someday!"

"M…...a…...marry? No, it can be! How can it coincide like that? The girl I love has boyfriend already, now you are saying you have fiance! You are kidding me right!"he cried and held her shoulder tightly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding! Do you want to know about the girl you have made friend? The girl's name is 'Cathrine'!"

He was very shocked. Why did she know 'her' name? He didn't even tell her about that girl!

"I thought you wondered it every time, right? Why she has the same face, behavior and know you at the same time with me! You're right! She doesn't my twin or the dissimilar girl just has someone's face. She is me. Cathrine Hibiki is me!Cagalli Yula Athha!"she said in a strong intone + Angry voice.

Wow! He was shocked than before. His nightmare came true.

"You are …...her!Truly, her! So that mean Miguel…...!"said he.

"Yes! He is not my boyfriend!Or lover! He is my fiance!"she emphasized the word 'fiance'. His heart's like to be broken. It's the reason why Miguel treated her different from the other girl. He was her fiance and She was his fiancee. They were a couple. Athrun was just a third person who was trying to separate that couple. Who was the bad guy in a love novel. Who caused the catastrophe in a love triangle story. He felt like he was Paris who held the tragedy for Romeo and Juliet.

That's all the last things she wanted to tell him before leaving. She turned her back and walked away. Athrun startled and held her hand so as not to let her go. Even if she didn't love him, he still love her.

"Please, don't go!"he begged, tears ran down hard.

She looked at him, emotionless "Let me go! It's over now!Game over! "she withdrew her hand back but he didn't let her go.

"Please, don't leave me! Don't leave me! I have only you! Please don't leave me!"she could see his eyes dithered. But she didn't react. And kept struggle with him.

"Sorry, it's useless! You can't keep me by your side forever! I have Miguel!"she said coldly.

"Miguel!Miguel! You always love him! With you, what am I?"he yelled.

"…."

"Although he is your fiance, I see you have no interest in him!You don't love him, do you? So then do you love me, Cagalli?"

"…"she was speechless. She couldn't deny but looked away.

"Cagalli, you don't have to marry the man you don't love! Stay here, with me and forget about him!We can stay here forever! No one can find us!"he said as he hugged her. Was he trying to stealing her from Miguel?

"No!"she whispered in pain. Laugh hollowly.

"We can't live here! We can't!"she pushed him away. Looking at him sadly.

"Why?"

"My people! They need me! My friends! I can't leave them!"

"People?"

"Didn't I tell you! I'm a Queen of a powerful kingdom! That's why I can't leave my people for my sake!"

"What about me, Cagalli! Will you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, Athrun! We can't live together, neither we can love each other! Please understand this!"then she left him behind.

Before leaving there she said "You look suitable with that red hair girl! Choose her! Hope you'll happy!" He looked at her, shocked about what she said. He ran to catch her. He ran, ran , ran, but he couldn't reach her. The dream soon was fulled of by water. And it cracked, divided into two is his. Another is hers. Athrun knelt his knees, crying in pain. His heart was being ached by her. It hurt so much that made him wanna die. Soon, he collapsed and wound in his heart was risen up. Ignored that the water was engulfing everything, he was nearly dying there.

* * *

His eyes was stirring. The light was shining. Where was him now? Of course it's his world. If not where could he be? God, he wasn't in his world now, truly. He brushed his eyes, sat up. And stared at everything strangely. This room was very old. Like he was living one hundred years ago. The door was pushed away. A woman came in. She spoke with her sweet voice.

"I see you are awake!"a pink hair girl smiled.

"Where am I! And who are you, btw?"Athrun asked and looked at her. Her clothes looked different from him, too. He must have dreamed.

"I saved you and brought you here! You didn't remember anything, did you?"

"I don't know! My head is so hurt and when I wake up, I'm here!Tell me where am I, please? I have to meet an important person!Please, tell me!"

"You know, you are not in your world now!This is medieval kingdom!"

"Medieval kingdom? That's mean …..!"

"Right! It's hard for you to come back your world!"

"It's mean I will never see her again!"he said, chill ran around. The door opened again, a maid walked into the room.

"Miss Clyne!The Queen want to see you!"said the maid.

"Alright!I'll be there!"then the maid took her leave.

"Miss Clyne? The Queen?"Athrun wondered.

"Yes, my name is Lacus Clyne!The Queen's courtier!"

"I think I have heard your name before, but I don't remember!"

"You don't have to remember!Now, I have to meet the Queen!Take good care yourself and I'll come back!"she smiled.

"See you then, Lacus!"after that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

He lied down on the bed and looked through the window "She will get marry with that man, won't she?"

Lacus walked into the council room. She saw the blonde Queen who was sitting on the throne and writing something. Her eyes looked so dolorous. She stopped writing because she realized that Lacus was standing there. She hided that paper quickly. And that made Lacus felt weird.

"When have you come?"The Queen asked nervously.

"For a while! Don't worry, I don't doubt you!"

"Oh!"

"Do you want to ask me something?"

"Ah!About the ball tonight….and…..…!Have you prepared…?"

"Yes!I have done it already! And also your wedding tomorrow!"

"Ok! You can leave now!"the blonde woman said.

"Alright then! I will leave now!"Lacus intended to leave but she suddenly stop and turned her back to face the Queen.

"Cagalli, about Athrun…..! Won't you tell him this?"The smile on Cagalli's face faded out suddenly. Instead of that, it's sadness.

"Don't mention about him! It's over between me and him now! I will marry Miguel tomorrow without delay this time!"she was angry.

"Then I should leave now!"Lacus left the room with a sigh. The door slapped. As the tears ran down to her beautiful face and blurred the lines on the paper she had written.

* * *

**The night ball…...**

They held it in the big and magnificent room. It was decorated by colorful light and crystal things. Men and women were very noble or royal. All the men were handsome and rich. The ladies were beautiful and outstanding. The door opened as the woman came in. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. And a brooch on her golden hair. She was the most beautiful in the room. Beautiful enough for every men to stare at her and made every woman die in jealousy. Every men couldn't take their eyes off her. But none of them could have her look. Her face's so cold and frigid. At that time, a man came and took her right hand. The handsome man with blonde hair and purple eyes.

She didn't react but came and danced with him. They danced together like a perfect couple.

"You look so beautiful, Cagalli!"the blonde man woman didn't say anything, just danced with him. Then they stopped dancing.

"See you in the garden, dear!"then ke kissed on her cheek. And left.

* * *

A midnight blue hair man was standing next to the eyes were so thoughtful. What the hell was there. It's night now, but he could hear the noise of music. That made him can focus on what he was thinking. That's time he decided to see what's going on out there. At the time he wanted to go out side, a maid came.

"What is going on out there?"Athrun asked the maid.

"Oh!That must be the ball!"said she.

"The …...ball?"

"Right! It's held tocelebate the Queen's wedding!"

"The Queen….Wedding?"he was speechless when he heard 'wedding' and 'the Queen'.

"Yes!"

"Tell me, who is your Queen?...I mean her name!"he asked in fear. This couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry I can't!That is disobliging her!"

"Please, just tell me!This is important to me!Please,let me know!"he yelled and shook the maid's hand.

"Eh!Ah! Her name is….Caglli….Cagalli Yula Athha…..!"the maid said and looked away. As pupils of his eyes shrank.

"I can't believe this! Tell me where is she now?"His heart constried.

"Of course, she is in the ball room!"

"Thanks!"said he then ran out of the room as fast as he could. He ran outside, ran, ran and saw the most magnificent must be the ball room. He stared at it and decided to come in. The door opened and he came women looked at him with their admiration. He was the most handsome man in the ball room though he was wearing some weird clothes. His eyes scanned all the room, every where but he couldn't find her. He had to leave and went to find her somewhere although he didn't know what would he said when he met her. But found her first before he would regret again. Suddenly, a woman with short pink hair and purple eyes appeared. And stood in front of were out side.

"Athrun!"said the pink girl.

"Do I know you?"the man asked in surprise.

"Athrun! You have forgotten every thing, haven't you? It's me Marina! Elia Marina!WE have met each other and danced together!"

"I'm sorry! Maybe you confuse!I don't know you!"he said quickly, just wanted to kick this girl away.

"No, I'm not! It must be that Queen who turned you into this! She's so selfish!"the pink hair girl yelled.

"Selfish!"

"Yeah! She is the selfifh woman! She just loves your face because you look like Asuran!"she interrupted a bit and covered her mouth with both her hand.

"Asuran? Tell me, who is that guy?"he growled.

"No!No, nothing!"the girl started to deny.

"I heard it very clearly!Who is that guy? I won't ask again!"his anger erupted. He has never felt jealous like this time. Asuran? Who was Asuran she was talking about? Did she have another man to fall in love beside that Miguel man?

"Maybe I can't hide it now!He is her former lover! She's **really really deeply madly** in love him! They were in love with each other! Then an accident came, she killed him!"

"Accident?"he was curious.

"Yeah!She saw he kissed me when he was drunk! She thought he betrayed her, so she killed him!"

"How could you know all about this?"

"I witnessed everything! But I don't like her! Why Asuran can love a woman like her! And now, you too! Love her so much that he lost his mind and died of love for her!"

" I don't know there are many men fall in love with her like that!"

"I know! Listen, Athrun! If you don't want to get hurt, get away from her!"

"Why?"he asked.

"You don't need to know! Let's run away together! Run away from here, with me, Athrun!"said the girl. As she tried to drag using all her strength, he stood there.

"How can you say something like that! I don't love you! Neither I want to lose her! Beside, you're just like her! Am not the man you love, right? It's Asuran, isn't it!"he said in irony tone.

"But she doesn't love you!The only man she loves is Asuran!"she shook his hand.

"I don't care! I love her! Only her! No woman can take her place in my heart! Let me go! I need to find her!"he intended to leave Marina. But she spoke made him stop suddenly.

"It's too late! Too late for you! She will never belong to you! Never!"

"Whay did you say?"he turned his head back.

"She will get married tomorrow! She will belong to Miguel forever!"his eyes opened widely. Was it really too late?

"You gotta kidding me! Impossible!"he shook her arms violently.

"No, I'm not kidding. She truly get married him! So you can't do anything right now! You can't change anything!"

His mind's like yelling,again. The wound in his heart started to swell.

"Where is she now? Where is she?"he asked in whisper.

"Eh? Stop it! You'll hurt yourself! Let me take you to your room!"she was pitying him.

"Where is she? Where is Cagalli? Tell me, NOW!"his anger erupted. He looked like a hungry monster who never be fed. Marina was scared, she was sweating.

"I saw her with Miguel! In the garden….and….!"before she could complete her sentences. Athrun was running away fast.

* * *

A beautiful blonde girl wandered in the garden. She looked every where with her sad lovely amber eyes but she didn't know what she had to see. Suddenly a hand surrounded her waist and pulled her closer. When she looked back, a charming smile touched her eyes. A trace of read color kept running around her cheeks, because their lips were so close that they could touched each other. Then the man close his eyes and drew his lips to hers, made her blush more. His lips were so warm and gentle but not as like someone she knew. She slowly, slowly closed her eyes and returned him. Those hands tied tightly around her body. They could feel some heat kept roamed round. They looked very very sweet and passionate.

They didn't know a painful and tragic eyes kept on staring after a hedge. A deep dark emerald eyes. Pain, hurt, jealousy, anger mixed up together. Pale because of jealousy. Red because of anger. Sadness and pain was gnawing his heart. Seem like he lost a didn't stop his stare. The more he looked, the more painful he was.

"Leering somebody when they didn't notice is a bad habit, you know!"a sweet voice rang out.

When that man turned back, it's Lacus who was talking. And she realized that his tears was flowing but he didn't know eyes were bloodsot because of crying.

"Painful! My heart feels sore! Very sore!"he was choking.

"Athrun!"

"I don't understand, why I can't be the one she loves? Of course not, right? She didn't even tell about it!"

"You have known it? But it's ok! You still have a chance! Why don't you talk to her! I bet she will understand!Let's change it before future become past!"she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But tomorrow is…...!"

"No, but! Let's talk to her!"

"OK! But it is useless!"he said and wiped his tears left. Lacus looked at him, sighed heavily.

* * *

The blonde Queen was having a great time with her fiance before tomorrow wedding. Now, it's time to go to bed if she wants to keep her national beauty. She was walking in a corridor, smiled happily because she truly forgot someone she had wanted to kick out of her mind long long time ago. But her feet stopped suddenly, in front of a door. All her memories were coming back all of a sudden. She touched the old latch and intended to open it. But she thought again. Then let go of the latch and purported to walked away. But a sound emitted inside the room. She silently opened it and came into.

"Wine bottle? Who live here?"she wondered. And she saw a midnightblue hair was lying there, fainting.

"Athrun!"she yelled in surprise. What the hell was he doing here? A lot bottle of wine was rolling on the drank them? What the hec! Where did he take this wine bottle? And the most important was why he was here. She thought about what Lacus said this morning and she had realized that Lacus might bring him here. She looked at him sorrowfully. And then carried him, lead him down on his bed. Suddenly, he dragged her on him, hugged her tightly.

"Cagalli! Cagalli!"he moaned.

"Let me go, blue pig!Let go of me!"she startled, yelled and tried to break his embrace.

"Cagalli! Why did you leave me? I really love you! Please, don't leave me!"he hugged tightly, pulled down on his bed and started to kissed her crazily. Because of wine, he lost his control for her. His lips met her. Their eyes kept staring at each other. Emerald and Amber. She struggled to kick him away. But sadly, he was stronger than her. His hand moved around her body, tried to rip off her dress. Meanwhile his lips weren't apart from her. She tried hard and pushed him away. One hand covered her body, the other slapped his face.

"You…...slap me? How can you do that to me, Cagalli?"he said angrily, shook her body.

"How can you do that to a woman? You pervert!"she pushed him away, this time, he would not let her go.

"I love you! I very love you! Why can you leave me!"he yelled.

"You can't force somebody to love you though you love her!"

"I know it!I know you never love me!Even if I tell you that I love you! Tell me what should I do to have you?"his tears dripped. And hugged her. Buried his face on her neck.

"Athrun!"she whispered. Her heart was ached. She smirked. Then looked at him. She pushed him down the bed. Laughed in pain. And kissed him on the lips. They were kissing each other, sweetly, warmly and passionately. They struggled against each other. And then ripped of their your clothes. Lying on the bed, they were sleeping in each other hands.

He looked at the woman beside him, thought bitterly. He placed a palm on her cheek, caressed her hair gently if this was the last time he was with her. He smirked. And hugged her. He could feel her softness and warmth against his body. He was crying, but a bland hand surrounded him and pulled him closer to was making love with the woman who had fiance. But he didn't feel guilty, he just felt a bit regret because he didn't meet her sooner than that man. And slowly, he slept.

Till the night, the blonde woman waked up, brushed her eyes lightly. She looked at the sleepy man beside her. Grinding. She sat up and looked at him, kissed the man's forehead. She left the bed, dressed up and walked out of the room. The man's eyes stirred, and realized that she had gone. He smirked painfully.

* * *

**The wedding day…**

"God! You look so beautiful, Cagalli!"the pink hair girl said.

"Lacus!"

"But still missing something! Your face looks so sad!"Lacus said sadly.

"…..."

"Cagalli! Is this what you always want?"Lacus touched Cagalli's cheeks, looked at her. Sighed.

"It's late now! Even if I say you what I want, I can't change it!"she said the walked towards the door.

**The light of the midnight moon shines on me**

**But it's an illusion that disappears like words**

**Tonight, once again, the tears on my cheeks are a beautiful melody**

**That ceaselessly flows and then disappears**

She walked to the door. When she opened, someone was standing there.

"Athrun!"what was he doing here?Celebating her? How bitter.

"I think this is the 'goodbye' between us!"he said. Pretended that he didn't hurt.

"I think so!"she said and looked away.

"Would you mind going with me for a walk?"

"That would be nice!"

**Someone who thinks and pines, if you wish for that you'll just be waiting**

**I love someone amid the passing seasons **

**And end up groping in the evening calm alone**

"Cagalli! Where are we going?"he asked. In front him was a huge door.

"To your….world!"His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"My world, hah?"he asked and smirked. The door opened. A big beautiful world appeared.

"Right, your world!"she said, purposed to leave him behind. But someone's hand hugged her from behind. Made her stop.

"Please, don't leave! I'm begging you!Don't leave me!" he tears was flowing down.

"It's over now! Over! Between you and me!Over!"she mumbled.

"Why? Don't you …love me!"

"No, I don't!"

**I make a wish under my eyelids like the ceaseless golden wind**

**And entrust my body to my bundle of dreams, glowing white **

**The light of the midnight moon shines on me**

**But it's an illusion that disappears like words**

**Tonight, once again, the tears on my cheeks are a beautiful melody**

**That ceaselessly flows and then disappears**

* * *

_Let end this once and for all._

"If you don't love me, why are you sweet to me?"he buried his face on her hair.

"You don't understand, do you? We just be friend!"

"But I don't want to be friend! I want to be someone important to you!Because I love you!"her eyes opened. Her smirk was bigger. She was changing her attitude. Pushed him away, made him look at her weirdly.

* * *

_Let end this once and for all._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!"she laughed at hand covered her stomach.

"What's so funny?"

"You still not understand! Wake up! Wake up, Romeo! Your Juliet is dead! She is dead! The woman you love doesn't exist in this world anymore!"avoided facing him, she said.

"Cagalli!"

"It's over now! This game is over! You lose and I win! Get out of here! I don't want to see you!"she was leaving. But stopped.

"What about 'him'! The man you love!"he suddenly yelled.

"I don't know what you are saying!"she said icily.

"Yes, you do! Asuran Zara, right! The man has the same face with me! You love him, don't you?"he cried, knelt his knee.

"None of your business! Now, get out of here! NEVER COME BACK!"she hissed.

"But I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"But I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT I'M JUST PLAYING WITH YOU?"

"No, you are lying! LIAR!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WAS LYING? IF I LOVE YOU, I WILL MARRY YOU, NOT MIGUEL! STOP FOOLING YOURSELF!"

"YOU WAS THE ONE LYING! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! ADMIT IT!"

"So tired to talk with somebody like you!"she walked towards him, her face was emotionless. She knelt beside him, whispered in his ear.

"Right! I admit, I like you! But want to play with you! The person whom those girls always follow and admire. But not to me! Listen, I won't repeat again! I don't love you!Never! Don't blame me because I make you love me! Blame a lovebird like you! You thought that using all your charm and talent can make somebody truly love you? You're wrong! You are an arrogant man! That's why you'll never have someone's true love!"

"TRUE LOVE? THAT MAKE ME LAUGH! TRUE LOVE IS JUST THE WAY TO ABUSE SOMEBODY! JUST LIKE ME! I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED ONCE BECAUSE OF THAT 'TRUE LOVE'! IT'S NOTHING! NOTHING!"she yelled.

"Cagalli!"his heart was could feel her nails on his cheek.

"WAKE UP, ROMEO! I'M NOT YOUR JULIET OR SOMEBODY TO REPLACE HER! I AM THE KIND OF WOMAN CAN KILL ANYONE I WANT! Wake up before you'll get hurt!Because the most thing exist in this world is hatred and betrayal! 'Love' has gone!"why did she say those worst things?

"And you! Cat is cat! Rat is rat! They are foe of each other! And cats just always play with mice! You should understand what I am implying!"

**Even the bright flower petals are doomed to rot away eventually**

**Your misty hand will disappear one day and I'll be passing time, feeling so empty**

**I look up at the drifting stars, like countless unfading lights**

**I compose an unending dream in my heart and quietly float**

"Ara! It's late now! I have to go!"she said coldly. His tears couldn't stop running. His heart's like stop beating. Hurt. That's hurt! She stood up and turned back walked away. Using his last strength, he held her hand. Painful!

"Don't….leave!"tears dripped on the floor. But she didn't say anything. Just smirked. But spoke.

"Get away! Don't come back! If I see you again, I will dig your heart up and eat it! I know you can make some body love you. Using your good-looking and nice behavior to seduce them! I'm sure there are many girls will love you!"she left. Her figure disappeared with those mysterious light. She's gone! Gone forever!

* * *

She walked outside. Snow was falling like cherry blossom petals. It's so beautiful. Like the first time she met him. Her heart was ached. Why did she say something like that to him? Truly, Is this what she want. Her tears went down. If this is what you want, why are you crying? Why can't you smile though you had what you need? She didn't know. Tears just flowed like raining. Then she fell down on the snow.

"Cagalli-sama!"those maid yelled.

"I'm fine!"she said weakly. Her tears was flowing. Her heart was aching.

If I stop here, all my effort will be thrown away to the sea. Be strong, Cagalli! You can do it. She told to stood up.

"Let's go!"she said.

* * *

"Athrun! Athrun Where are you?"Lacus screeched, tried to find him. And then she saw a man was sitting next to the door to the other world.

"Athrun!"she shook the man's shoulder.

"Ca…..Cagalli! She left…me! Tell me, Lacus! Why…..do this…happen?"he cried.

**I cross the coast of simmering life, but wake up without reaching you**

**Tonight, once again, my wish is a beautiful, faint melody**

**That flows despite not reaching its destination**

**The light of the midnight moon shines on me**

**But it's an illusion that disappears like words**

**Tonight, once again, the tears on my cheeks are a beautiful melody**

**That ceaselessly flows and then disappears**

**Ceaselessly flows and then disappears.**

_(Mahiru no Tsuki – Ikimono gakari)_

* * *

"Did she say something to you?"

"She….said that she doesn't love…Never love me!"

"So that why you are like this!"Lacus smiled didn't responde.

"Read this!"she give him a paper.

"What is this? I don't want to read it! I don't want to hurt anymore!"he looked away.

"Just read it and you'll know why she did it!"Athrun took the paper and started to read.

_Dear Athun,_

_When you read this letter, maybe I have married Miguel already. Or maybe this letter will never reach to you. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feeling. What should I say now. I'm really happy that I meet you. That maybe ridiculous, right! You really hate me, don't you? Because I am always cruel to you, right? Truly, I don't know why I write this letter. My heart was aching when I met you, but I'm also happy because you appeared in my life. I have loved you, haven't I? That sound like a lie, right?I'm sorry. This is the second time I said 'I'm sorry', right?I can't do anything to you except saying 'I'm sorry'.My heart was very painful. Hurt. I don't really want to hurt you but I have my reason. I can feel it every night. His voice is calling me. He is calling my name. I'm really scared. Do you know the feeling when you kill someone you love. Do you know the feeling when you hold a sword and puncture your lover's heart. I don't want to imagine it again. I want to push you away from me. Because I know someday I will hold that sword and kill you, again. I love you. I really love you. But I can't admit it. . When we wished together in the beach, I said that I didn't need your pity. But the truth is I really need it. I want to lung myself to you, hug you, even kiss you. Tell you that 'I love you'. But I can't do it. If I tell you that 'I love you', will you let me go? Will you let me marry Miguel? I know the answer. My tears were flowing again. I'm so what can I do to protect you? Cherry blossom petals is fluttering. It's so beautiful. But you were not here. I can't see it with you. I miss you. Though you are not beside me right now, but your figure never be blurred in my heart. Even if the time passes, trying to buried our love. Our love is eternal. I love you…...really love…... you…..Now and ...…Forever!_

_Love you,_

_Cagalli._

* * *

"Stupid, Cagalli! Why did you write this?"his tears couldn't stop falling.

"I thought you didn't love me! I thought you loved Miguel! Stupid!"he cursed.

"Why do you do this this too me! I always think that I'm useless! I can't make you smile. I thought I hurt you because you were always crying when I was with you! I thought you didn't love me after all! But today, I know how much you love me!"Snow was dithered.

"Calm down, Athrun! The most important thing is we must stop the wedding! As fast as we can! But first, I have to let you know the truth!"

"The truth?"

"Yes, The truth about you and….Asuran Zara….!"

_(Shinai – Rurutia)_

**Because you were the only one I couldn't find**  
**The world reflected in these eyes of mine**  
**now seem like just a lie.**  
**Spinning again, the world moves on tomorrow,**  
**but only I am left behind.**

**I'm the only one left behind…**

* * *

**The song:** Kimi ga Te wo Nobasu Saki ni – Fujita Maiko

Mahiru no Tsuki – Ikimonogakari

Shinai – Rurutia (Just 1/10 of the song Xp)

**A/T:** Not too much. Hope you will like it. Forgive me about Eng error, Typos, Oocness and another thing. I know it's not as good as chap one right. But I think it's better than the other. This chap is special to me so I give it 'Special chapter'! Hope you don't mind!Do you think she was cold enough?He! Athrun's rival will come in chap 6. READ and REVIEW!;)

Thanks to many people always support me!XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own GDS/GSD.


	6. Deep Indigo!

**Chapter 6: Deep Indigo!**

* * *

_Cagalli's POV._

Drop.

Drop.

Drop. Tears!

Tears drop!

Am I crying? Why? Can somebody tell me? Why can't my tears stop falling? Isn't it what I want? Isn't it what I always hope? So then why is my heart aching so much? Snow is falling. The door of the church is opening. A magical light appeared in front of me. The man with blond hair and amber eyes just like me. He stood there, smiled to me warmly. But I can't respond him. I can't smile for now. Instead, I find myself close my eyes and force my tears to come out. Is this the tear of happiness? I don't know! Whether happy or sad, they are still the same. A drop tear run down to my mouth. Bitter! So bitter. I wonder if sometimes, they could be sweet like sugar, like candy, like…'that person's kiss'. Sweet but gentle and warm.

**The slowly approaching wind grows colder.****  
****Night has come.****  
****If it's time, I have plenty of it****  
****As I write to you a never ending letter.**

My tears run down! More and more. I walk through the door. My eyes never leave him. The man who I soon call 'husband', who I was engaged with when I was a kid. I stare at his eyes. They are full of happy and love. I know he loves me, but can I reply his love same as the way he does? He is a nice person. But…if he knows the true purpose I marry him, Is he still in love with me? So many feelings make me confuse. Human was born to find their happiness, but with me, it's so far, far away from here that my hand will never reach it. How ironic! Please, don't look at me like that. I don't deserve your love, Miguel. It make me feel worse! Why do you have to love me who was a Bad luck? I whisper to myself. Life is so cruel. But who actually is cruel in this? I still have time to choose. Continue or run away from this wedding. To the man I love. But it also means that I will hurt his feeling! I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially, Miguel. He's always nice to me. He tries everything to make me smile and happy. Who should I choose now? Miguel? Or …Athrun? Who? My heart feels confuse. What can I do when my heart confuses? People always say, listen to your heart and do like what it order. But right now, my heart is asking me to decide too! What should I do? Except cry and….accept. I feel so pathetic. I can't decide my happiness. This stupid heart was laughing at me. My tears keep running. I have wished it would be better if I weren't born in this world. It may be happier.

**No matter if it's pouring rain, please just let it fall.****  
****If anything at all could stow away these memories of mine, please. **

I wanna cry, wanna stop everything and end my life here. Stop before I can get more hurt. I live for who now? Why can't I die that time? When those people try to kill me. Who I live for? Myself? Miguel? ...Athrun? Who? Can somebody answer me? Please, tell me! At least, let me know my purpose to exist in this wicked life! I keep walking on the assembly hall, to him. Somehow, I found the way was too long for me and I hope it can be longer. So that I can live. Live without worry. If I knew it hurts like this at the first time, I would have a plan to run away forever! Far away from here. To where someone will love me and live happy ever after! Forget the present and fall in a deep sleep. No more hurt. No more pain. Where just only happiness. But it's just an illusion, isn't it? I know it. But…..My tears still drop. I cry for who? Is it for you, Athrun? Am I crying for you?

**Ahh, because you were the only one I couldn't find****  
****The world reflected in these eyes of mine****  
****now seem like just a lie.****  
****Spinning again, the world moves on tomorrow,****  
****but only I am left behind.**

I wiped my tears. But even if how many time I wipe them, I'll cry again. I cry, my heart is aching. I try to smile! But is it showing that I'm happy? My tears is sheeding. It hurts . It's hurt damn much because of someone. Someone I love, but I ended up killing him because I was jealous. Till for now, I still love him. He is funny, smart and the only person understands me. I love him. He loves me. But at the end, I found my hands ingrained his blood. I killed him. The man I love. If closing my eyes can turn painful past into beautiful memories, it'll be better than now. Even if I am selfish, arrogant and cruel, he still loves me. Even if he lost all his memories about me, he still loves me so much. He comes back now. Like his promise but istead of making him happy, I'm hurting him…Hurt him badly but he still smiles! Smile to cover all the pain I give he'll be happier if he's with another girl who seriously can respect and take good care of him. Maybe I should let him go. I'm …betraying him by …marrying another man. I broke our…..promise. Maybe he …hates me by now…..Yeah,…..it should be like that…hate me…and you'll find someone to love again….You will never be hurt by me, won't you?

**Looking over the window sill I see the train.****  
****Its light is like a shooting star, speeding right past me.****  
****A dream-like story with no destination,****  
****I make a wish, even though I know it won't come true.****How far will I be dyed in this sadness?****  
****Even this cruel reality has yet to sway my heart.**

I love you. Love you so much! But I have realized that my existence, my love just only gives you more pain. The person should die that time should be me…...I hate myself….my life…..my existence….From now on, you don't need to worry about me anymore. Everything will be put back on their correct order. You who don't belong to this world will go back to your place…There, just be like that and….no more hurt. I will continue my life and you have personal life. We are in the different way, two parallel lines that never cross again…Tell me, you will be …..happy… right? Tears run out again. Forcing a smile, I'll keep walking …till the …..end of my life….You don't have to …worry about me…. anymore …I'll be ….happy and…..so you …are, ok?

**You were the only one I couldn't find.****  
****As this wave of sadness only wittles me down,****  
****I'm drowned so deep, not even light can reach.****  
****Because I'm the only one who has been left behind.**

_End of POV_

* * *

She was walking to Miguel. A flase smile was on her face. She reached as their hand connected with each other. His hand was warm but not same as the one she loves. Cagalli looked up to the priest. He was reading….the vow that was soppose to be her and Athrun. Tears fell down again. Happy?...That word was far away from where she lived. The fate was smiling at her. A hollow smile. Maybe at the first time she was born, there was no happy for her. She was insulted, killed and noone needed. Wanna be happy but it would never come for her. She let him go, the man….she loves and…always loves…She looked at Miguel. He was smiling. Would she make him happy or just give him pain like what she did to Athrun? The blonde man just stared at her, his gentle smile was still on his face.

"Don't worry! I'm always here with you!"he said as he wiped her tears then kissed her forhead. Somehow, she could feel in her heavy heart was eased. Even though it was not the same kiss with Athrun, she could feel relieved. Maybe she should forget about Athrun and move on. If her love for him just gives them more pain, then she should find somebody else. Learn to love again. Like….Miguel? _We are broken now, right? _

"Thank you, Miguel!"she said in a whisper voice. She closed her eyes and smiled again. Though it's not a happy smile, she didn't bother about it. She could find someone to love again and maybe not Athrun. So this was the 'goodbye' to him, to the man she loves. Accpeting Miguel was the only way she could choose now, so ….._you'll be happy too, right Athrun?_

* * *

**At the hall of the palace **

"Asuran Zara?"asked Athrun. His eyes opened in horror. The man had the same face with him and Cagalli's…former lover? This guy had a connection with him?

"Yes! I know. I am curious also."said Lacus.

"What do you mean about the truth? About me! And him."

"Athrun. Have you ever wondered that why you and he have the same face, love the same girl?"

"Maybe, it's just a coincidence."

"No, it's not! Look, there is no coincidence. If you aren't his twin or a copy of him, you may be Asuran!"Lacus explained.

"What? I'm him? But…..but how? Can't be! I and he were from different wolrd. How can this happen? I can't be him."Athrun was surprised. It's the most shock new in his life.

"Then, maybe this may help you."Lacus gave him a lot of papers. He took them. His eyes and mouth started to open widely. Was this true?

"I found this in Cagalli's drawer. In the same place with that letter."said Lacus.

"I can not believe this! If I'm really Asuran, if she really loves me, then why did she choose Miguel over me?" the papers fell on the ground. He collapsed. His tears burst out. Why now he hates her. Very hate. But the more he hates her, the deeper he's in love with her. She left him without a reason. The sweet time they spent, the kisses they shared, were they impotant to her? Or she just play with him? She said she loves him but the end, she left him behind and married Miguel. Did it make him happy?

"It's simple! Because she loves you."Lacus replied. Suddenly, Athrun gave her a hollow laugh, that made her chill.

**No matter if it's pouring rain, if it could just fall. ****  
****How far must I be dyed in sadness until it is enough?****Because you were the only one I couldn't find****  
****The world reflected in these eyes of mine****  
****now seem like just a lie.****  
**

* * *

**Spinning again, the world moves on tomorrow,****  
****but only I am left behind.****  
**

"Love? Does she really love me? If she does, she shouldn't marry Miguel! I hate her! I hate her so much!"Athrun cried out, gritted his teeth to crush his pain.

"Even if you say you hate her, you can't deny how much you love her. That's you. And that's Cagalli. You two are in love with each other but end up hurting yourselves. She loves you, Athrun! Not because you are Asuran. She loves you because you are you."Lacus knelt beside Athrun, her hand touched his left shoulder.

"But….does it matter now? She is marrying Miguel. It's too late now! Whether she loves me."said Athrun.

"No! You still have time. If you truly love her! Though she is selfish and arrogant sometimes, she still has her floppy side. Only be with you, she truly shows herself. Only be with you, I can see her real smile. So please, stop the wedding!"Lacus smiled.

"Really? You …think so?...I…..I…Okay!"Athrun nodded.

"Here….Take this!"she said as she placed a small box on his hand.

"What is this?"asked he.

"Your memories and love ….that she has taken! It's in here! You'll know later…...Now, go! You have to be quick. The church is far away from here, maybe 5 km. So hurry!"

"Thank you so much, Lacus!"Athrun said before leaving. He started to run. As fast as he could. He couldn't lose her again. He couldn't leave her. Because he loves her. The snow was still falling. He ran. And ran. To the church. To her. Tell her his true feeling. Tell her that he loves her. And only her. Not because he's Asuran but himself.

**I'm the only one left behind…**

_I can't let you go. Not yet! _

* * *

**At the church**

Flowers! They were so beautiful but were they dying? Just like her now. She just let out a sigh. Her heart was beating like wanna explode. Was it easy to accept the man she didn't love? And 'him'! What were he doing now? He was still there or ….went ..back to …his world? She sighed again. Her heart feel so hurtful. Here! Right now! She was thinking about 'him' again. Even if she tried to forget, but helpless.

_If so….do you want him to save you? Do you want to come back to him. Do you still want his_ _love?_...She thought to herself. Trying to fight back. But lost! Right! She wanted to accept Miguel but her heart told her not to do so. Maybe her heart has belonged to someone. She has told herself to accept Miguel but she changed her mind after five minutes. But how? Maybe because of Athrun? That made her wanna come back? To him? …..But was it too late now? She was standing at the church. Just one sentence, she would belong to somebody else. What should she do now? Her mind yelled. But….her people! What will happen if refusing Miguel raises up a war? Think and choose! Everything she does now was crying. Choose who? Miguel or Athrun? Her people or War?

She kept her cry in silence. Her tears still ran out. Think! Think! Think! She was too focus on thinking that she didn't know Miguel was staring at her. He shook her shoulder gently made her fall back to present.

"Cagalli, is there something wrong? You look pale." Miguel said. Her heart was beating so fast when she looked at him. Trying to pretend nothing happened, she smiled and replied back.

"No, I'm ok!"

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. We can go back to the wedding. The priest is asking you if you agree to marry me!"he smiled happily. He wanted to know her answer which he has waited long long time since they were a kid. He really loves her at the first time. But does she love him? The true reason she married him. Because of love?

She looked at him. 'Yes' or 'No'? Her people or her happiness?

"I….I…"she was confused. Which? Who? "I….I….d.."

* * *

"**I disagree**!" A voice spoke out, ripped the silence off violently. That voice. Mixed anger and sadness. Love and hate. She slowly turned her head back, stared at the door.

It's him! The man with midnight blue hair and a pair of emerald eyes. How sudden! The man she loves. Was standing at the entrance of the church. How could he go there? What was his target? She hurt him, didn't she? What was he doing here? He had to leave by now! But his eyes…full of sadness…..yet …love…...Her heart was beating fast than ever. Was she dreaming? He's really here! After she hurt him badly!

"I won't give her to you, Miguel! She doesn't love you Miguel!"Athrun said as he walked towards Cagalli, his eyes never left her.

"What do you mean? And what do you think you are doing, Athrun Zala?"Miguel spat out, said his name in disgust. What was Athrun doing?

"She doesn't love you! Everything she does just because you forced her! She doesn't belong to you!" Athrun responded Miguel's question.

"Force? I didn't force her! She agrees this wedding because she wants to! Right, Cagalli?" he eyed at Cagalli, waiting for she said that it's true. But she looked away and avoided his eyes. That made him worry.

"I…..I….."she mumbled. This situation made her puzzled. She couldn't hurt Athrun or Miguel anymore. If she chooses Miguel, Athrun'll get hurt again. If she accepts Athrun, Miguel may raise up a war and that's not good. But she couldn't give Athrun more pain. What should she do now? Was driven into a dead end. She knew that she had to give the answer now. And one of them would be hurt. And then she chose…

"What are you doing here, Athrun? Do I tell you to go back where you should be? I said that I didn't love you, didn't I?" So she chose Miguel but what was the reason?

"Cagalli!"saying her name, Athrun could feel the pain was torturing him again.

"Leave! I don't want to see you! Go! Leave me alone!"Cagalli said in a icy tone. Taking back all his patience, he yelled at her.

"Don't order me what thing to do, Cagalli! You can fooling every people in here but you can't lie to yourself!"

"What do yo…u ….mean 'lie'? I don't know what you are talking about!"Cagalli told him, looked away.

"You know it better than anyone. So then, why don't you tell your true feeling? To Miguel! To people in here! To me."he smiled. The smile which always haunted her, made her feel guilty. Noone asked her about her true feeling. Everything she learned was listen and endure. Because even if she says, no one will listen or believe her. Her tears! When were they drenching her cheeks? They ran and fell…on the ground. Would she say the truth or continue lying again? Why was her heart aching so much? She didn't know what to choose. Closed her eyes tightly, gritted her teeth, she let out an uncomfortable answer…..

* * *

"I don't love, Athrun! Never! Who do you think you are? You can't meddle my life and control it! I don't love you! Never will I!"she yelled, she didn't care the tears were running. It's so bitter to deny her feeling. But she had to. It's dead end now!

"Cagalli!"he looked at her sadly.

"Right! I used to love you because you looked like someone I loved! But not anymore! You are not him and now I'm moving on! I don't love you! I don't!"A bitter lie. She couldn't accept Athrun. Her existence just gave him pains. _There would be no more hurt, if I did this right?_

"I can accept you don't love me! But if it is the truth! If that is your real feeling about me! This is too much!"Athrun stared at her sadly.

"I'm telling the truth!"yelled Cagalli.

"Athrun, that's enough! You are hurting her."Miguel said and tried to comfort her but Athrun stopped him.

"None of your business, Miguel! Hurt now or forever!"Athrun kept controling his feeling. Cagalli froze by Athrun's last sentence. Hurt now or Forever. Her tears ran and ran like she was running away from her love, escaping everything. Her fate?

"You can lie now, Cagalli, but not forever! You will never forgive for yourself. Your lie'll haunt you. That's how you feel, right now, eh?"Athrun said as he came closer to her, step by step, making her walking back. In front of her people now, he wanted her to tell her real feeling, express her true person. It may help her feel better.

"Stop! Why are you forcing me?"Cagalli screamed. Miguel wanted to stop Athrun but he couldn't. His words kept punching her heart. Finally, he reached her. He came near her. She felt fear. That face looked like someone…. Asuran? His hand gently wiped her tears, she startled. He smiled, she felt so guilty, she wanna cry more. Cry out the pains of her heart. Suddenly, Athrun pulled and hugged her. In front of many people, especially Miguel. He thought that maybe he could give her hapiness like the way Athrun did. But now...he confused...Would he let her go?

"It's ok now! Cry all you want. The pain you have to experienced alone! It's ok! I'm with you."Athrun said and stroked her hair. Miguel just still there. He looked at Cagalli who was sobbing. He couldn't make her happy like Athrun. He would never be Athrun! Never be the one she loves. Maybe he should let her go? To her real happiness. But he's kindda shocked a bit when he saw Cagalli pushed Athrun away. What happened?

"No!...No!...Don't trick me…..Don't trick me…Please….Just….dont….."She pushed him away, covered her ears with her hands. People there! Half felt pity her. Others felt gulty because they weren't understanding Cagalli and thinking wrong about her. This was the first time she had cried in front of her people, showed her weakness.

"I don't trick you, Cagalli! Never will I."Athrun said sadly. Upset showed in his eyes. What a stubborn girl!

"Liar…I don't love you….I ….don't…"Cagalli hiccup. Tears were shedding from her eyes.

"You are the one lying, Cagalli! If you don't love me. Then what's with this letter?"he was holding the letter on his hand which she wrote for him. Her eyes opened in shock. Where did he get that? How could he have it? Her true feeling….about him. How? She was losing all her words. Could she lie now?

"No…..Can't be….That…That's…..not..mine…."Cagalli lied. Again.

"Oh, really? Then what did you think for taking my memories away? You think that…..I …..won't love you?...won't come here again? You are wrong, Cagalli." She was shocked by him more. She shrank when she saw Athrun was holding the music box which she has thrown two weeks agao. How could it be here? In his hand?

"Your handwriting is on this letter, Cagalli. ….Please….don't run away anymore…Face it or it'll haunt you! You can't against me by lying…...I have known everything! The truth..."he said and tried to hug her again. Her heart seem melted. This time she didn't struggled back anymore. Instead her hand started moving and hugging him back while crying. There was no way for her to lie again because he has already known her. The more she lied, the more he found out everything. So maybe she should stop here. The way she did to him, chilly hurt his feeling. She couldn't hurt him more. She knew that she couldn't run away anylonger.

* * *

She's slowly part away from him and turned to Miguel. He was a bit sad. Because he didn't know about her after all. He could not give her the bliss she wanted. He wasn't the man she loved. Let her go was the only choice for both of them.

"Sorry, Miguel."she started. "I guess, we should…."she was cut by him.

"It's ok, Cagalli. I also don't want both of us to be hurt…..Maybe I am not the man for you…..I can't give you happy…..I'm so sorry….You are right…..I should let you go…."he was trying to smiling. The feeling of letting her go was so painful. He loves her so much. But she didn't love him. She would never be his. He had no reason to take her with him. Now he finally understood. And accepted it. He felt his tears want to come out but he couldn't make her to worry. He came and hugged her. And she responded. When the hug end, she smiled to him happily.

"Thank you…..and …sorry…I can't make you happy…..but I hope you can find your bliss too….Someone truly love you….Thank you Miguel, ..for everything…"she said as she leaned closer and kissed his right cheek.

"Thank you, too Cagalli. I'm sure you can be happy with Athrun…I'm sure…Don't let me see you…..without a smile…okay?"he said.

"I guess this is 'goodbye'…Thank you!"she said the last sentence. Then walked back to Athrun, smile was on her pink lips.

"Let's go!"told Athrun. And then he held her hand and directed her to the door.

"Zala!"Miguel called, Athrun turned back. "If you make her sad, I'm sure you won't survive!"Miguel yelled.

"Don't worry!...I'll make her happy!"Athrun yelled back. Miguel closed his eyes and smiled. And then Athrun and Cagalli, hand in hand, ran out of the church. Those people, even if they didn't understand anything from start. But now they might understand a lot about their's Queen's true side. Selfish, arrogant but nice and floppy.

* * *

_Out of the churh! Where Athrun and Cagalli were! At the meadow behind the palace._

"Hey, hey! You can stop now. I feel so tired!"mumbled Cagalli. He stopped and smirked.

"This isn't enough for what you did to me, Cagalli!"he said in a hurt voice. You may know it's lie.

"Did I sorry to you? Please…..forgive me….ok? I know, I was stupid but…."she was cut by him, he lunged himself and embraced her. They fell down and lied on the grass. He was on top of her.

"Cagalli…"he called. "Please…promise me.. that you won't leave me again….will you?"he said to her, looked away. She could read read his eyes. It's full of sad. Maybe her stupid act really hurt him. She cupped his face, forced him to look at her eyes.

"Don't worry! I won't do that again."she said, he wanted to believe her but he couldn't. After what she had done.

"I'm scared, Cagalli. I'm scared that you will leave me, again. Kick me and don't love me anymore…..You won't, will ya?" he looked at her. With his puppy teary eyes. She laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, I won't leave you…so don't be a kid ok? Sorry for hurting you…..maybe I was too blind and stupid…..And I know…..I will never leave you…Cause….I love you!"she said gently, her cheeks lightly blushed.

"I love you too, Cagalli….And I'm happy….that you love me too…"her face become redder because of his worlds. Awww, so cute! That made him wanna hug her, kiss her, bite her. He dipped down his head and stole a kiss from her. His lips were on her. This's it. The sweetness that she missed. Sweeter than sugar and honey. Warmer than fire. The kiss became more passionate. That they broke a part with each other's cheeks hve been red like a tomato. He rolled of and lied beside her, looking up to the sky, he asked…..

"Cagalli…Do you feel weird?"asked Athrun.

"Eh?"

"If I am really Asuran….I wonder why don't I remember those memories….The first time we met..when we were kids…"he turned his face to look at her. Serious!

"I don't know…Miriallia told me to…"when she was saying, he burst out of laugh.

"What's so funny?"she asked.

"No…nothing! I just….wonder if you really fall in love with someone you don't know…! Even he has you former lover's face."

"You are right!…at first…I don't want to believe this…..but ….after knowing you… I can feel something familiar…you and him….very alike….it…..make me want to be with you whether this was the right thing to do….And then I finally found myself in love with you…I want to run away because loving you make me guilty to Asuran…..But at last…"

"You still love me, don't you"he asked but she didn't respond. She just gave him a nod. Maybe too shy to admit her love for him. Her cheeks still flushed.

"Whether I'm Asuran or not?"he looked at her curiously.

"I don't care about it anymore….Really…..Because I know you are my love now…."she smiled weakly. When she finished her words, he came closer and hugged her again.

"Thank you, Cagalli! Thanks! For reply my love. I promise I'll make you happy. You won't regret for choosing and lovinng me. I promise!"

"Sure! I believe you. Let's start everything, ok!"she hugged him tightly back.

"Um, Cagalli!"Athrun called.

"Yes!"still in his embrace.

"What will we do now? I mean….find my late memories? You know if ..I'm Asuran….."

"Why? You want to remember?"

"I want every memories when I'm with you! So that I'll never forget. You and my love."

"You don't have to. But we can find if you want to! It'll be better if we can make memories."she said and faced him.

"Making memories, huh?...Like yesterday night?"he said. A smirk appeared on his face. Thinking about what happened last night, her face same red and red and red than ever. He couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Pervert!...What are you planning on your dirty mind?"

"Nothing!...just think about what should I do to punish you!"he smirked.

"Come on! I already apologize to you! Can't you be gentle?"she said, trying to be cute to him. Maybe he would forgive her.

"Alright…Alright! I'm just kidding. You are so cute, my Queen!"he said as he pinched her cheeks.

"Now, should we go home? Lacus may worry about us."Cagalli said.

"Ok, let's go home!"he helped her stand up and then they walked together. To their home. Sharing each other's smile. They didn't know someone was secretly watching them.

"Enjoy you last bliss. Everything soon will be back on their correct order again, My Queen!"the man smirked and then disppeared.

* * *

"_Wake up!"_ a voice spoke out.

"_Wake up!"_that voice again.

"_Who's there? Who is calling me?"_a reply back. It's man voice.

"_Wake up!...If you don't want to lose your most precious person!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She …the woman you love….she doesn't love you.. anymore…she's with someone…deeply in love…not you but somebody else!"_

"_WHAT! You are lying! She never did that. She promised to me! Promised to love __**only**__ me! She…just can't!"_the man desponded.

"_Hahahahahahahaha! You really believe in true love? That woman? What a naïve boy we have! Rule one: You shouldn't trust women's lips! They are sweet but all lies!"_

"_I don't want to listen! I want to believe her!"_

"_Right! Do everything you want but don't regret! She is happy with someone else now, she even did something unforgiven to that man behind your back! And why should I lie? I just wanna give you some little help! Don't you feel painful when she's with another man? Oh sad! You can come and see by yourself!"the smirked man gave him some picture. And yes! She was with someone! Alone. In an intimate embrace! Would he believe? Why,... maybe!_

"But..._HOW COULD SHE!...I trusted her!But she…Arrrgggggg…"the man was very angry. Jealous? A blood shed down from his right eye._

"_Right! This is it! Go and see her. Wake up and show her! Return everything on their right position!It's time to wake up for you! **Asuran Zara**!"a beautiful emerald eyes opened in a flame of anger. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD! Never! And the song, lyrics too. Not mine!

**A/N:** So this is chapter 6. Now, I bet you know Athrun's next heavy rival, eh? Yeah, that's right! He is Asuran Zara – Cagalli's former lover! I guess you guy has some confusion and feel weird about some path! I'm so sorry! I make this in rush! I want to make Miguel accost Cagalli a bit yet my brain want to bummmm!Sorry! But I will make everything clear in every chapters! I hope you can enjoy it. Sorry for typos, E errors, choose wrong words and sorry again about mistaking about Miguel's eyes color. It's orange or amber like Cagalli's! Read and complain later, ok?

Hope you guy like the new summary!:) This fic will be finished soon!

Rock'n Roll! I mean Read and Review!:D

**The song: **Shinai - Rurutia (Ballad ver)

**Special thanks to:**

_NelshAZ:_ LOL! You cried like a river? Ahaha! Seriously? O.o Well, there will be more cliffy, but thanks for RnR! And you'll pay for making me change my pen-name again, Futy. It's not cute and girly as you said! -_-'

_Cyaaz:_ Yo,Wolfy! Well, I think you and me both cruel! Hahaha! Sorry for letting you wait! My chapter 6 is here and I'll make chapter 7 later! But give me a break, ok? :D

_Reinaryuzaki:_ Hi! I make you cry again? Sorry, Zonny! But I'm glad that you like this! Sorry for letting you wait! You said that Cagalli would choose Athrun because Asuran is just her past, she should move on and choose Athrun! Well, you will see it! We'll have a Past – Present fight here! Hope you enjoy more!:)

_Rynne Fermat: _Wow! And Wow! You tied all your reviews? I'm impressed. But unfortunately, I can't tie my PM in FB! Sorry! Happy reading! :D _run away_

_Exia Valentine: _I'm happy that you like this fic! I like angst, too! Sorry, for late update! I was too busy with my school's work! You don't have to worry because I'll try my best to finish this fic! Thanks!:))

_And all the silent reader! _

Please, share me what you think, so that I can improve my writing skill! Thanks for always supporting me!

And No Flame, please!


End file.
